Re-encontros
by Nathalia Kerche
Summary: Rory está morando em Londres escrevendo em um blog sobre política e questionando sua carreira e reconsiderando a sua decisão sobre o pedido de casamento do Logan. Eu não possuo os personagens de Gilmore Girls. Me baseio apenas nos personagens para criar a história.
1. É demais para mim!

Rory

Foram quase nove meses de uma correria eletrizante, muito trabalho duro, noites e noites mal dormidas, desafios que ela contava e esperava com prazer. Acompanhar uma campanha presidencial foi uma das experiências profissionais mais recompensadoras da sua vida. Apesar da exaustão ela buscou cobrir todos os pronunciamentos, debates e eventos. Era um verdadeiro alivio poder fazer isso, pois o trabalho era a única coisa que a ajudava a preencher o vazio que tomou conta do seu peito nos últimos tempos. O que era para ser um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida transformou-se numa lembrança de dor e profunda tristeza. A raiva que ela sentiu por semanas já havia passado há tempos. Nem mais ressentimento existia. Restava apenas um profundo vazio, que nada, nem ninguém foram capazes de preencher, por mais que ela tentasse. O que a ajudou a não pensar no vazio e evita-lo foi o trabalho, por isso ela mergulhou de cabeça, dedicando todo o seu tempo escrevendo, pesquisando, e correndo atrás de noticias.

Nos primeiros meses foi fácil evitar o assunto, ela mal tinha tempo para conversar com a sua mãe. A Lane estava ocupada demais com os gêmeos e a Paris... Bom, a Paris era a Paris. O contato com elas era esporádico por mensagens rápidas. Com o fim da campanha, ela sabia que não suportaria retornar para casa, onde tantas lembranças gozariam da sua cara, por isso ela decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria conhecer o mundo e buscar novas oportunidades o que acabou a afastando de vez das conversas com sua mãe sobre o tema Logan.

O fato é que ela evitava a maioria dos contatos, sempre com a desculpa de trabalho, então as conversas eram rápidas, normalmente com comentários sobre os artigos que ela estava escrevendo. Vez ou outra sua mãe questionava se ela tinha conhecido alguém, no inicio as respostas eram sempre automáticas com um não quase gritado, mas com o passar do tempo, até ela mesma já se sentia patética. Ela dedicou um tempo para fazer novos amigos conhecer algumas pessoas. Ela até namorou por alguns meses o Tom, um cara doce e educado, com uma carreira brilhante no mercado financeiro. Eles se conheceram logo que ela chegou a Londres em um dos eventos que ela foi cobrir. Até hoje ela não entendia direito como eles chegaram a se aproximar naquele dia. A conversa foi agradável, ele era muito charmoso e ela não via uma razão para não se envolver. Ela quis desesperadamente se apaixonar e sentir aquele carinho incondicional, uma necessidade de cuidar, proteger e ser cuidado o desejo sem fim de estar perto o tempo todo, mas não aconteceu. Ele era atencioso, cuidadoso e doce. Ela até se sentia cuidada, mas faltava àquela faísca, aquele desejo incontrolável, que apenas a presença dele causava, nem mesmo o Dean ou sequer o Jess foram capazes de fazer o corpo dela se acender como o Logan fazia. Mesmo quando ela conscientemente não sabia que ele estava por perto, seu corpo o sentia e a avisava de sua presença. Ela ainda o amava de todo o seu coração e ela sabia que jamais amaria outra pessoa. Então o mais sensato foi terminar com o Tom quando ele a propôs um relacionamento sério demais naquele momento e pensado bem, talvez em qualquer momento. Por mais que ela tenha tentado ele não foi capaz de preencher as lacunas ocas do seu peito e não era justo com ele nem com ela levar adianta um relacionamento que só os machucaria no final, sendo que ela só conseguia pensar em um único loiro de olhos castanhos extremamente charmoso que ela havia conhecido 6 anos atrás.

O mais inteligente então foi dedicar-se às oportunidades de trabalho que lhe batiam a porta. Seu trabalho foi combustível para manter o foco em evitar a dor e levar a vida da melhor forma possível. Após o fim da campanha ela aceitou mudar-se para Londres, numa oferta de trabalho, para ter um blog político hospedado no portal da revista inglesa The Economist. Parecia até irônico, que o sonho de uma vida, num passe de mágica virou sua única opção de fuga.

No começo viver em Londres era fabuloso, a cidade não carregava tantas lembranças, ela conseguiu fazer novos amigos, mas ninguém para preencher aquele vazio. Após alguns meses a rotina já não era mais tão fabulosa, e sua carreira não seguia o rumo que ela esperava. Por mais incrível que fosse ter um blog hospedado em uma revista respeitada mundialmente e escrever sobre política, um assunto que ela gostava e dominava, não era exatamente o que ela esperava quando escolheu ser jornalista. O mercado de comunicação já não era mais o mesmo. Até mesmo os jornais mais respeitados do mundo estavam encolhendo o staff das redações, contratando mais freelas. Um boom de blogs como o dela e sites independentes estava abalando a hegemonia dos grandes conglomerados da comunicação em todo o mundo. Estavam todos pisando em ovos, meio perdidos sem saber direito como lidar com todas essas mudanças. Ela estava frustrada, vendo sua carreira patinar, sem muita perspectiva do que iria acontecer.

Não que ela precisasse trabalhar para sobreviver. Quando ela completou 25 anos ela teve acesso aos fundos fiduciários que seus avós haviam feito quando ela nasceu. Não que em algum momento ela tenha contado com isso, mas jornalismo definitivamente não era uma carreira que pagava tão bem em tempos normais. Com toda essa crise e com ofertas limitadas os seus fundos foram uma grande ajuda para que ela conseguisse se manter até seu blog ter audiência suficiente para aumentarem seu salário. O seu blog agora, depois de dois anos de muito trabalho era um dos mais respeitados e conhecidos de Londres quando o tema era política. Ter trabalhado na campanha de um presidente americano alavancou sua credibilidade. Além do mais ela era a neta mais velha dos Hayden. Seu falecido avô era um brilhante advogado dono da Hayden Association e Promotor de justiça. Sua família, por mais que distante, era ligada a política e ela temia que sua carreira tivesse sido direcionada para esse caminho propositalmente. Sem dúvida este era um tema que ela conhecia e gostava, mas pela primeira vez na sua vida ela sentiu-se como o Logan. Inúmeras vezes ela quis ligar e até começou a escrever alguns e-mail para ele, apenas para compartilhar suas conquistas e frustrações, mas no fim das contas era desistia. Quando ela recebeu a oferta de trabalho na campanha do Obama, ela não hesitou, nem sequer parou par pensar nas motivações por ter sido chamada. Entretanto nos últimos dias ela vinha notando que toda e qualquer oferta de trabalho sempre estavam vinculadas à política. Por mais que ela quisesse escrever sobre cotidiano, cultura ou comportamento todas as ofertas que ela recebia eram para colunas sobre política.

Já fazia algum tempo que ela tentava se estabelecer em outras áreas, ela chegou a enviar para outras revistas, jornais e até blogs independentes artigos sobre comportamento e cotidiano, noticias em geral, mas nenhum chegou a ser publicado. Ela conseguiu publicar alguns artigos de política em mídia impressa, mas sempre como freela. E isso a irritava muito, porque seu sonho era ser editora, opinar sobre diversos assuntos, transitar em diversas áreas. Seu blog estava se especializando cada vez mais e todas as tentativas para redirecionar sua carreira eram frustradas. No final ela passava horas tentando entender o mercado e googlando oportunidades de emprego nas mais diversas empresas de comunicação e acabava sempre se deparando com a Huntzberger Publishing. Até mesmo o grande Mitchum Huntzberger foi abalado pelo crescimento exponencial da internet. Mas eles se adaptaram rápido, pelo que ela ouviu dizer o Herdeiro, que ainda não havia tomado a frente dos negócios totalmente, estava focado em uma nova iniciativa da HPC. Eles foram a primeira grande empresa a investir em blogs e revistas digitais. Grande parte do seu conteúdo impresso era um complemento do conteúdo online. Eles estavam trabalhando em multi-plataformas para atingir todos os públicos. Ela já tinha notado até que grande parte dos seus editoriais eram em vídeo como um noticiário online. Era realmente brilhante.

Ela sabia que era uma questão de tempo para o Logan assumir definitivamente os negócios. Não que ela buscasse saber sobre a carreira dele, mas como ele era o herdeiro dos Hunzberger era meio difícil não ficar sabendo ao menos das noticias principais, e tudo dava indícios que era uma questão de tempo para o grande Mitchum Huntzberger entregar de vez a condução do grupo nas mãos do seu herdeiro. Ele provavelmente estava esperando os projetos inovadores do Logan se estabelecerem e estabilizarem. A HPC estava muito a frente das outras empresas, inovando constantemente.

Para ser franca, ela não tinha cortado todo o contado com o Logan, ela ainda falava em rápidos telefonemas, que recebia esporadicamente, de um Finn e Colin amistosos. Era uma verdadeira surpresa que eles ainda a procurassem, afinal eles eram os melhores amigos dele. Eles eram sempre calorosos, suas conversas despretensiosas e divertidas e os dois jamais comentavam sobre o Logan, o que era um alívio. Eles eram uma agradável lembrança de dias mais felizes e ela os amava como dois irmãos bobos. Era reconfortante que eles não se afastaram após todo o fiasco da sua formatura.

Na borda da sua consciência ela ouviu o seu celular trocando – Oi mãe! – ela atendeu melancólica.

\- Hey! Que voz é essa Rory? O que aconteceu? Ah.. você está de ressaca? – Disse a Lorelai animadamente.

\- Não aconteceu nada mãe. E não, eu não estou de ressaca, eu não passei a noite em uma festa, mesmo porque aqui ainda é noite. Alias o que você está fazendo acordada há esta hora? – ela questionou intrigada, tentando tirar dela o foco da conversa.

\- Hoje o Luke recebe entrega de fornecedores muito, muito cedo. Então eu acabei acordando com o barulho e já que eu não consegui voltar a dormir eu pensei... Por que não ligar para minha adorável e linda filha, que não aparece em casa por o que? Um ano? Para informa-la que nós teremos uma knit-a-thon neste fim de semana. Levando em conta que você pode escrever de qualquer lugar, já que você é uma blogueira de sucesso e está com muita saudade da mamãe, você poderia pensar em gastar um pouquinho do seu dinheiro para comprar uma mísera passagem e visitar a mamãe que está com muita saudade. O Luke prometeu que lhe receberá com hambúrgueres e batata frita e o melhor café da cidade e também reservará a sua torta favorita. – após um breve silêncio a Lorelai reiterou - E então, topa? – após um longo tempo sem resposta dela sua mãe perguntou – Rory? Você está me ouvindo?

\- Estou. – Ela respondeu secamente.

\- E então?

\- Eu não sei, eu tenho que entregar alguns posts essa semana que vão me exigir um bom tempo de trabalho. Eu não sou uma blogueira mãe, eu sou uma colunista política, e escrevo para um blog da The Economist. - ela ainda tinha dificuldades para lidar com o rótulo de blogueira - E outra coisa eu não tricoto, então não entendo qual seria o meu interesse em participar de uma Knit-a-thon de qualquer forma. O que nos leva a pergunta, do porque Stars Hollow está fazendo uma Knit-a-thon?

\- Desde quando você precisa de uma desculpa para visitar a sua mãe? – Lorelai respondeu indignada

\- Mãe...

\- Rory?

-Mãe!

\- Rory...

\- Ok isso está parecendo conversa de louco. Eu não preciso de uma desculpa para visitar você, eu não estou arrumando desculpa, só estou dizendo que estou muito ocupada para ir para Stars Hollow. Quem está arrumando desculpa para eu ir é você e não eu,.

\- Você não me da outra opção filha. Todas as vezes que eu sugiro uma visita sua você se esquiva.

\- Mãe por favor!

\- Não Rory, faz meses que eu não te vejo, e quase a mesma quantidade de meses que nós não nos falamos.

\- Nós nos falamos! Eu te ligo ao menos duas vezes na semana.

\- Pufff.

O que significa esse puff? Nós nos falamos regularmete.

Rory, por favor!

O que foi?

Eu preciso realmente falar?

Desistindo de discutir e escolhendo a verdade ela jogou – Ok... Sinceramente, eu não consigo ok? É demais para mim! - Ela ouviu a sua mãe dando um profundo suspiro do outro lado da linha.

\- Escuta, Rory, eu sei que você não está nos seus 100% vamos dizer assim, já há algum tempo, mas até outro dia você parecia bem. Não que o seu parecer bem fosse bom, porque não é Rory. Não é nada bom, eu tenho visto você deixar a vida passar sem saber exatamente o que fazer para te ajudar. Eu achei que te dar espaço fosse ajudar, que você superaria e tocaria a sua vida. Mas parece que evitar o assunto não está ajudando.

\- Mãe eu estou bem ok?

\- Não está tudo bem e eu estou preocupada. Você evita todas as oportunidades que aparecem de voltar para casa. Você evita conversar comigo. Nós só nos vimos no natal porque resolvemos nos encontrar em Paris. Desde então você se esquiva, no começo eu podia entender, mas isso já durou tempo de mais. Você não fala de amigos, ou de pessoas que tenha conhecido, só falamos sobre artigos, matérias e trabalho. Eu não sei nada sobre você Rory, o que você está sentindo, se você está bem. Mas é claro que você não está bem. Você mal fala comigo, nossas conversas parecem mais um monologo. Você mal procura os seus avó, você não os vê desde quando? Ok eu sei que eles foram a Londres de visitar algumas vezes, mas não é a mesma coisa. Por favor, Rory, volta pra casa, juntas nós vamos resolver isso. – Ela ouviu o desespero na voz da sua mãe

Ela esperava por isso, ela sabia que uma hora sua mãe romperia o silêncio, mas ainda era muito doloroso falar sobre o Logan, lembrar dele, relembrar suas palavras. Então ela logo repetiu - Mãe, eu estou feliz ok? Eu tenho amigos, nós saímos de vez em quando, damos risadas. E eu até namorei, eu falei para você do Tom, mas não deu certo. Eu... eu... só tenho nesse momento me dedicado a minha carreira, você sabe que as coisas estão diferentes, e eu moro em Londres, eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo e passar alguns dias em Stars Hollow.

– Rory, para de mentir para você mesma! – ela ouviu sua mãe irritada.

Sem saber o que dizer ela ficou quieta, deitou na cama, colocando o braço sobre os olhos – Eu estou particularmente hoje num mal humor. Eu tenho alguns posts bem interessantes para escrever para o blog, mas você sabe que não era isso que eu achava como as coisas seriam. Eu quero dizer, trabalho tem, porque as noticias estão ai, mas a forma como as coisas são não é o que eu sonhei. Eu me via trabalhando na redação de um grande jornal, com pessoas a minha volta, aquela adrenalina. Até mesmo ser editora cobrir diversos acontecimentos e fatos do mundo. Mas eu essencialmente trabalho de casa e escrevo sobre política. Ou estou cobrindo debates, ou escândalos políticos, ou eventos políticos, política, política, política... Os meus artigos raramente saem em mídias impressas, é frustrante você entende? Eu estou me adaptando, e eu tenho que me adaptar. Depois eu sempre acabo pensando que minha carreira arbitrariamente foi direcionada para política por eu ser neta de Straub Hayden. E então eu começo a procurar vagas em outras revistas e mandar artigos sobre outros temas e fazer pesquisas para saber o que de novo vem por ai e o que esperar e me preparar e eu acabo sempre lendo milhões e milhões de noticias sobre o brilhante herdeiro dos Huntzberger, que vem acumulado ainda mais poder ao império de sua família, porque saiu à frente anos atrás, que seu pai deve estar muito orgulhoso do grande executivo que seu filho se tornou. Hum orgulhoso... como se eu não conhecesse o Mitchum. Aposto que ele acha que o Logan não está fazendo mais do que sua obrigação... Olha ai. Está vendo? Todo o trabalho que eu faço por meses para não pensar nele se perde em uma única linha que seu nome aparece – ela desabafou e ouviu sua mãe suspirar. Antes que ela pudesse ouvir o que quer que sua mãe fosse dizer ela continuou. – Isso é bobeira ok? Logo vai passar, foi só um dia ruim. A sensação deve ter se potencializado porque hoje cedo recebi uma ligação do Finn, e sempre que eu falo com os meninos eu sou tragada para lembranças felizes que já não existem mais e eu acabo ficando um pouco melancólica. – ela terminou.

\- Rory, se você sente tanta falta do Logan assim porque você não o procura? Ou então se afaste logo dos amigos dele, peça para que eles não te procurem mais.

– Mãe eu não posso fazer isso.

\- O que? Procurar ele ou se afastar dos amigos dele?

\- As duas coisas.

\- E por que não?

\- Vou ligar para ele e dizer o que? Mãe eu conheço o Logan... No momento em que eu disse não e terminei nosso relacionamento eu aposto que no minuto seguinte ele já estava com outra mulher na cama.

\- Eu não acredito que você tenha tão pouca fé nele Rory.

\- Desde quando você é uma Fã do Logan?

\- Eu não sou uma fã dele Rory, mas eu vi como ele te fazia feliz. Ele pediu minha benção para lhe pedir em casamento e então dias depois vocês romperam. Sem a menor justificativa. Um homem que quer casar não se separa assim sem mais nem menos. Você não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu. No começo eu respeitei sua vontade, e depois você passou a me evitar, fugindo de qualquer conversa mais pessoal. Eu até agora estou sem entender o que aconteceu. Vocês passaram meses separados, ele ai em Londres e você aqui e vocês deram um jeito, vocês eram felizes. Ele deu um jeito de voltar para ficar perto de você, vocês estavam bem, ele te pediu em casamento, meu Deus do céu. Eu não achava que fosse o momento, mas isso era entre vocês e então você terminou com ele Rory. Ele te pediu em casamento e você terminou, sendo que alguns meses atrás você já havia me falado que pensava nele num possível futuro juntos. O que aconteceu? Eu até achei que você pudesse ter descoberto que não o amasse mais, mas não é o que parece. Olha só como você está!

– Naquele dia ele deixou bem claro que ou eu me casava com ele e seguia-o para a Califórnia ou nada. Eu escolhi o nada. – ela disse com um nó se formando na garganta.

\- ohhhhhh! – ela ouviu a exclamação de compreensão da sua mãe. – E agora você mudou de ideia!

\- Eu não mudei de ideia. Mas eu sinto falta dele, miseravelmente. – Ela disse chorosa.

\- Você mudou de ideia Rory, você mudou de ideia no momento em que ele foi embora. Mas você foi orgulhosa para dar o braço a torcer. Não que eu ache que isso foi ruim, você precisava se dedicar a sua carreira, mas vocês tinham que ter conversado antes de tomar uma decisão tão arbitraria que afetaria a vida de vocês dessa forma.

\- Ele não me deu essa chance mãe.

\- Você tinha que insistir, e se você não tentar agora você nunca vai saber Rory.

\- Eu não sei... Além do mais eu não tenho mais nenhum contato dele. – Ela respondeu tentando colocar um fim nesta conversa estúpida.

\- Você pode não ter especificamente o dele, mas você tem e ainda fala com os melhores amigos dele Rory. Você não quis se afastar dos amigos dele, como você mesmo disse, você não pode fazer isso. De alguma forma, nenhum dos dois se distanciou um do outro. Propositalmente ou não, vocês se mantiveram conectados através dos amigos dele. Você aceitou com alegria todos os contatos do Finn e do Colin, por mais que isso te ferisse. Ele por outro lado, não pediu para os amigos se distanciarem de você. De alguma forma vocês dois nutrem esperanças de ficarem juntos em algum momento. Porque prolongar esse sofrimento Rory? Para de deixar a vida passar, não cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi filha. Não arrume desculpas para lutar por quem você ama. – ela ouviu a suplica na voz da sua mãe.

Ela nunca tinha pensado dessa forma. Sim claro, ela podia ter se distanciado do Colin e do Finn, não atendendo as ligações, não encontrado o Finn para a festa de St. Patricks Day, pedindo para que eles não a procurassem mais, mas ela não o fez, porque ela simplesmente não suportaria cortar esse laço. Assim como provavelmente o Logan não pediu aos seus amigos para que se distanciassem dela. Se ele tivesse pedido eles teriam atendido, por mais que isso os machucasse. Mas ele não o fez, e esse reconhecimento engolfou seu peito de uma esperança renovada.

– Rory você ainda está ai?

\- Ahhhh, sim... Estou só processando o que você me disse. Ok mãe, eu realmente preciso desligar. Diga ao Luke que estou com saudade, mas a visita fica para a próxima ok? – Ela respondeu dando um fim a conversa.

\- Está bem Rory! Eu te amo. – ela ouviu a sua mãe desligando o telefone.

Com o telefone ainda na mão, ela repassou as palavras de sua mãe e entregando-se a esperança ela resolver ligar para o Finn e tentar sondar sobre como estão às coisas com o Logan. Foi quando ela se lembrou do horário e que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.

 _Maldito fuso horário!_ \- Ela pensou, mas conhecendo bem o Australiano, essa hora ele ainda estaria farreando em alguma festa por NY. Não seria uma má ideia ligar agora, ele provavelmente não estaria mais sóbrio e seria mais fácil tirar algumas informações dele sem que ele percebesse e pudesse lembrar no dia seguinte. Procurando o telefone dele nas últimas chamadas ela tocou no nome dele para iniciar a chamada e aguardou. Após dois toques ela sorriu ao ouvir a surpresa na voz de seu amigo.

– Love? Está tudo bem?

\- Ah... Oi Finn, tudo bem? Desculpe o horário, mas eu achei que não seria um problema ligar agora já que você costuma dormir tarde... Ou cedo dependendo do ponto de vista... – ela disse meio desconcertada, dando uma risadinha.

\- Está tudo ótimo e não se preocupe com o horário Love, eu acabei de chegar de um vernissage incrível, tivemos um coquetel fantástico que você adoraria me acompanhar. Eu ainda vou trabalhar em alguns contratos para uma exposição então temos tempo de sobra... Mas... me diga, qual a razão da honra desta ligação nesta ótima noite? Estou surpreso, ainda mais porque nas poucas vezes que nos falamos, eu que te liguei. Você sabe é sempre muito bom falar com você, mas o fato de você ter me ligado, sendo que já nos falamos hoje, num horário não muito habitual para uma pessoa como você, me deixa um pouco nervoso. Está tudo bem? – O Finn disse preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem sim Finn, eu só estive pensando que eu não tenho sido uma pessoa muito agradável com você e com o Colin ultimamente, vocês são sempre tão gentis comigo, me ligando e muitas vezes me animando. Eu acho que devia um pedido de desculpas pela forma como tenho tratado vocês.

\- Love? De onde vem isso tudo? Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada, nós entendemos que deve ser difícil para você, você sabe, nos ter por perto. Nós te ligamos esporadicamente porque nós te amamos Rory. Você podia ter pedido para nos afastarmos, mas você sempre foi gentil demais para pedir isso, então nós respeitamos e te procuramos somente quando a saudade é muito grande. – ele disse docemente. – Você sabe que independente do que acontecesse com você e com... bom, você é nossa amiga, antes de qualquer coisa. Você é uma de nós... você sabe disso certo?

As palavras doce dele a pegaram de guarda baixa, e a emocionaram mais do que devia. Sem conseguir esconder a voz embargada ela respondeu – Obrigada Finn, vocês são os melhores, mas vocês não precisavam fazer isso.

\- Fazer o que? O que está acontecendo Love?

\- Evitar me procurar. Você não precisavam fazer isso. Eu nunca quis que vocês se afastassem de mim. Eu precisava desse contato, mais do que você pode imaginar. E eu me sinto patética porque não é justo com vocês, porque eu usei vocês para me sentir perto... - ela respondeu

Mudando bruscamente de assunto ele questionou animadamente - Bom e o que o Finn aqui pode fazer por você?

Uma das coisas que ela adorava no Finn era como ele conseguia transformar qualquer conversa pesada e séria em algo leve e divertido. Sorrindo com a familiaridade ela resolveu abordar o assunto logo de uma vez. – Finn, como as pessoas estão? – Ela ouviu o Finn engasgar e um breve silêncio até obter uma resposta.

– As Pessoas? Ahhh... As pessoas estão... caminhando, Love.

 _Caminhando? O que isso significa? O que ele quer dizer com 'as pessoas estão caminhando'? Que ele seguiu a vida? Que ele encontrou outra pessoa e que está tudo bem?_

\- Love? Você está ai?

Saindo dos seus devaneios ela respondeu – Ahhhh...Estou... Ah, ok então Finn... Foi bom falar com você. Desculpa mais uma vez o horário... – Ela começou a se despedir quando foi interrompida por um Finn cauteloso. – Rory, você realmente quer falar sobre o Logan?

\- O que? Ahhh... Não, eu não estava falando dele, quer dizer...Eu não sei! – Ela respondeu confusa. Mas desistindo de lutar ela inteirou – Eu sinceramente tenho medo do que possa ouvir, mas eu já não aguento mais não saber Finn.

\- Eu não acho que você tenha o que temer Love. Ao passo que eu também não acho que essa conversa deva acontecer por telefone. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou te encontrar. A próxima exposição da galeria será só daqui um mês, me dando tempo de sobra para um pausa. Eu vou pra Londres e passo esse fim de semana com você o que acha? Eu acredito que chegue a tempo para tomarmos um drink em algum Pub amanhã assim nós nos divertimos um pouco e conversamos sobre 'as Pessoas'. – O Finn respondeu animadamente. Ele sempre dava um jeito de fazer festa de tudo – Além do mais eu estou morrendo de saudade de você. – ele complementou.

– Parece um plano. – Ela respondeu.

\- Parece não Love, é! – ele disse e desligou o telefone, deixando-a com uma esperança de que talvez as coisas pudessem voltar a ser como eram antes.


	2. Eu não disse festa

**Finn**

Ele precisava falar com o Colin. De jeito nenhum ele faria isso sozinho. Se a Rory estava pensando no Logan ele e o Colin precisavam elaborar um plano para aproximar esses dois idiotas. Até hoje ele não entendia por que seus melhores amigos fizeram tal idiotice com eles mesmos. O Logan era um homem miserável desde o infeliz dia que ele pediu a Rory em casamento totalmente fora do tempo. Às vezes o Logan não tinha nenhum senso de timing e só fazia besteiras. Onde já se viu dar um ultimato numa menina se formando, com o sonho de ser uma correspondente internacional? Ele não a culpava por ter dito não, apesar de ter machucado seu amigo mais do que ela pudesse imaginar. Mas ele também a feriu não deixando-a com outra opção. _Burro, burro, burro_ \- ele pensou, pegando o telefone para ligar para o Colin.

\- O que você quer Finn? São 5h da manhã. O que de tão importante você tem a dizer que não pode esperar até às 7h?– ele ouviu um Colin irritado e sonolento.

\- Arrume suas malas, em 15 minutos estou ai. – Disse ele rapidamente.

\- Eu não vou arrumar mala nenhuma às cindo da manhã Finn, eu estou dormindo e amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar.

\- Puffff, grande coisa... Como se você precisasse disso para viver. Quanto mais tempo você perder discutindo, menos tempo você terá para arrumar as suas coisas. – Respondeu ele impaciente.

\- Finn por mais que eu aprecie suas festas e diversão eu estou cansado e tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Se o seu trabalho é uma grande brincadeira, que bom para você, eu, entretanto lido com coisa séria. – Respondeu o Colin secamente.

\- Quem disse que nós vamos para uma festa? Eu não falei em momento algum que nós vamos para uma festa. Nós vamos para o Aeroporto. Então pare de ser um pé no saco e faça o que eu estou pedindo. Em 10 minutos eu estarei ai esteja pronto quando eu chegar, no caminho te conto os detalhes. Tchau. – Ele disse batendo o telefone e terminou de guardar suas coisas em uma mala de mão.

Chegando à mansão dos McCrae ele não se deu o trabalho de sair do carro, apenas ligou novamente – Estou aqui na frente, você tem 2 minutos, caso contrário eu entro aí e te levo de pijamas. – ele disse e desligou.

Um minuto e meio depois um Colin sonolento, irritado e confuso entrou no carro com olhar questionador. – O que raios está acontecendo para você se comportar como um tremendo babaca hoje Finn? Você tem ideia que são 5:30 da manhã?

\- Eu vou começar a te contar o que aconteceu e você vai ouvir tudo sem me interromper ok? – Ele impôs saindo com o carro do pátio dos McCrae.

\- Ok. – Respondeu o Colin bocejando.

\- Como já fazia um tempo que eu não ouvia falar da Rory, hoje cedo, quer dizer ontem antes de sair para o vernissage eu liguei para ela...

– Hey, porque você não me avisou? Eu queria ter falado com ela também, nós sempre ligamos para ela juntos!

\- Colin, o que eu disse sobre interrupções? – Ele questionou brincalhão?

\- Você esperava o que? Que você iria me contar que ligou para a Rory, depois de meses que não sabemos dela e queria que eu não me manifestasse?

\- Não, mas o fato de você me interromper só vai fazer com que eu demore mais para te contar toda a história e prejudicar nossa capacidade de decisão num curto período de tempo, então cala e boca e me deixa falar. – Olhando para o Colin que aparentemente aceitou seu argumento ele retomou. – Bom, como eu estava falando quando fui interrompido inconvenientemente por você, eu liguei para a Rory e nossa conversa foi como o esperado. Rápida e superficial como de costume...

\- Se foi como de costume porque você está fazendo uma grande cena sobre isso? Só para me deixar com ciúme por você ter falado com ela e eu não? Por favor Finn, nós já passamos dessa fase. – Disse o Colin ridicularizando ele.

\- Colin, se você me interromper a cada palavra você não vai entender, então trata de calar a boca. – Ele disse irritado e continuou. – Eu não fiquei nada surpreso, afinal de contas todas as nossas conversas desde você sabe quando são exatamente iguais, tudo está bem e fabuloso, só que na verdade não. Então depois de meia dúzia de amenidades trocadas nós desligamos o telefone. – Olhando para o Colin para certificar-se que não haveria mais interrupções ele continuou. – Então eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa da Vernissage e ia trabalhar em alguns contratos para a próxima exposição que estamos organizando e eu recebi uma ligação que me deixou um tanto surpreso... – ele disse fazendo uma pausa esperando algum comentário do Colin, que não veio e então ele continuou – Primeiro eu achei que podia ser alguma coisa errada com o meu telefone, porque isso jamais tinha acontecido, mas então eu atendi a ligação, confirmando que meu telefone estava funcionando perfeitamente e você não vai acreditar quem era. – ele disse olhando para o Colin esperando um palpite.

\- O que foi? – O Colin perguntou bocejando

\- Quem você acha que era sua besta?

\- Ahhhh, agora eu posso falar? – Disse o Colin sarcástico. – Eu não faço ideia de quem seja Finn, são 5 horas da manhã, eu não consigo pensar. Sei lá... Sua mãe? Sua irmã? Ahhh sua irmã claro, nesse horário só pode ser ela. O que será que sua irmã precisaria te falar uma hora dessas? – disse o Colin pensativo – Ahhh já sei, sua irmã está gravida e meu Deus, ela escondeu de todos e agora seu sobrinho está nascendo. Meu Deus Finn parabéns... É isso? Nós vamos conhecer seu sobrinho?

\- Nossa... você às vezes viaja Colin... Claro que não, de onde você tirou a ideia de que a minha irmã está grávida... – Ele perguntou incrédulo, mas percebendo o olhar brincalhão do seu amigo ele continuou – Você é um idiota mesmo Colin. Não era minha irmã era a Rory.

\- O que? – Perguntou o Colin incrédulo – A Rory te ligou hoje, no meio da madrugada? Depois de vocês já terem se falado ontem no meio do dia? Pera ai... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela está bem? – Questionou o Colin preocupado.

\- Ela está bem, quer dizer, mesmo jeito que ela sempre esteve todas as vezes que falamos com ela. Mas exatamente o motivo da ligação dela é a questão. – Disse ele desafiador.

\- O que ela falou? Pare de fazer tantos rodeios Finn. – Disse o Colin já irritado.

Ele suspirou e disse – Ela começou com um papo de que estava pensando que estava sendo injusta com a gente, da forma que vem nos tratado, e que era grata por sermos tão gentis com ela, mas eu sabia que ela estava só rodeando, não era aquilo que era queria falar, mas eu também não esperava que ela fosse tocar nesse assunto nunca nas nossas vidas. Eu achei que fosse mais alguma ajuda para algum trabalho ou algo do tipo. Você sabe, ela não costuma pedir ajuda principalmente quando trabalho é o assunto então...

\- Ahhhhh Finn, desembucha logo, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Colin, ela me perguntou como "estão as pessoas". – ele disse colocando aspas quando disse as palavras da Rory.

Confuso o Colin questionou – As pessoas? Isso não faz... Ahhhh meu Deus... Ela perguntou do Logan? – Ele olhou incrédulo para o Finn.

\- Sim! – Ele confirmou esperançoso.

\- Ela quer saber como o Logan está? O que isso significa? E o que você disse? – Questionou o Colin ansioso.

\- Eu fui pego completamente de surpresa, eu não esperava por isso de forma alguma, e depois que eu consegui organizar meu cérebro pra responder eu disse que as pessoas estão caminhando. – Antes que o Colin pudesse interrompê-lo ele continuou rapidamente. – Ela pareceu entender de forma errada o que eu disse, e desconversou, voltando ao modo está tudo bem e eu vivo uma vida fabulosa, querendo desligar. Mas antes que ela batesse o telefone na minha cara eu consegui questionar diretamente se ela queria falar sobre o Logan e ela disse que tinha medo de saber, mas que já não aguentava mais não saber. – Ele finalizou olhando com expectativa para seu amigo.

\- Wow, isso é grande... Wow... Finn isso é incrível... Ahhh então você resolveu que nós devíamos encontra-la em Londres! – O Colin concluiu.

\- Finalmente ele entendeu...

\- Hey... São 5horas da manhã Finn. Ela sabe que nós estamos indo para Londres?

\- Eu disse a ela que iria encontra-la, porque não achava que esta era uma conversa que deveríamos ter por telefone, mas que não havia motivos para ela temer. Ela pareceu se animar, uma animação que há anos não escuto na voz dela. Então a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar para você mexer o seu traseiro.

\- Finn, o que vamos dizer ao Logan? – O Colin questionou preocupado.

\- O que você quer dizer? – Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Você não espera que nós estejamos em Londres e que o Logan não fique sabendo disso, espera?

\- Como ele ficaria sabendo que nós estamos em Londres? Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de contar, e se você também não vai contar, não vejo como ele ficará sabendo disso. Não é como se não pudéssemos ir para Londres. Além do mais se esses dois idiotas não se trombaram até hoje pelas ruas de Londres nós temos grandes chances de conseguir evita-lo também, nós temos uma vantagem porque conhecemos os hábitos dele. Nós precisamos entender primeiro o que se passa com a Rory para depois pensarmos como agir com o Logan. – Respondeu o Finn calmamente.

\- Até hoje eu não acredito que eles não saibam que estão morando na mesma cidade Finn, isso é tão patético. – Disse o Colin desacreditado.

\- Eu acho que o Logan sabe Colin. Ele a acompanha, a carreira dela eu quero dizer. Eu já vi e você também já percebeu, que ele guarda todos os artigos dela que saíram em mídias impressas, não são muitos mas ela é realmente ativa naquele blog dela, não duvido nada que ele tenha guardado no computador todos os artigos e posts digitais e que ele leia e releia um milhão de vezes quando está sozinho.

\- Se ele sabe, porque ele nunca a procurou? – Questionou o Colin pensativo.

\- Porque ele tem certeza que dessa vez ele estragou tudo de verdade. No começo o ego dele estava muito ferido pela rejeição, ele não esperava um não, você sabe disso. Antes de propor nós conversamos tanto, ele nos disse inúmeras vezes que ele tinha certeza que ela aceitaria. Mas agora, ele acha que estragou tudo, que perdeu ela de verdade.

\- Só ele tinha essa certeza Finn, eu cansei de dizer pra ele esperar mais um pouco, e conversar com ela antes. Ela estava se formando, ela sempre deixou claro o sonho dela.

\- Eu sei Colin, nós dissemos, mas ele estava certo daquilo, e você sabe que o Logan é um cara teimoso. Quando ele coloca uma coisa na cabeça ele não ouve ninguém. – Ele inteirou triste pelo sofrimento do seu amigo.

\- Até eu achei que ele tinha estragado tudo de verdade, e isso só se mostrou cada vez mais certo com a postura da Rory. Quer dizer, está claro que ela ainda gostava dele, porque olha como ela ficou, mas eu achei que ela não fosse capaz de perdoá-lo desta vez e que uma hora ela acabaria conhecendo alguém para preencher o espaço que o Logan deixou... Quando ela começou a sair com aquele babaca daquele Tom eu achei que estava realmente tudo acabado para ela e para o Logan, mas então ela terminou com ele e eu achei que talvez ela fosse procura-lo, mas não. E ai eu pensei que talvez fosse só porque o Tom era um idiota e não tinha nada a ver com ela e que ela ainda encontraria alguém, você sabe, alguém que combinasse com ela e que não estragasse tudo como o Logan sempre fez. Cara só de pensar nisso me deixa melancólico. – Disse o Colin chateado.

\- Por isso que eu achei que ir para Londres seria a melhor alternativa, quer dizer, ela espontaneamente quer saber dele, isso é um bom sinal certo? Mas antes de falarmos qualquer coisa precisamos saber como ela está de verdade, nós não a encontramos em circunstanciais normais, só nos falamos de meses em meses e a vimos nas festas de St. Patricks Day. Nesse dia eu não consegui sentir dela muita coisa, não sei você. Acho que esta é uma oportunidade para conversarmos e entendermos o que passa naquela cabeça e então bolarmos um plano para reaproximar os dois. – Disse ele se animando.

– Eh, acho que sim! – concordou o Colin pensativo.


	3. Onde o Australiano se meteu?

**Logan**

Já tinha virado rotina, por mais cedo que ele precisasse acordar no dia seguinte ele passava boa parte da noite rodando na cama pensando em olhos azuis, sorriso doce, caneta afiada e inteligente, na pessoa que deveria estar ao seu lado naquele momento, em seus braços segura. Mas ele sabia que isso jamais aconteceria novamente, porque ele foi imbecil suficiente de estragar tudo, mais uma vez. Ele não tinha mais coragem para pedir uma nova chance, ele já tinha pedido muitas vezes e não cumpriu com a sua palavra. Ele sabia, ela jamais o perdoaria não dessa vez.

Ele tentou esquecê-la, tentou seguir em frente, mas depois que você tem uma Gilmore Girl nos braços você sempre será dela. E mesmo que você a perca, você nunca mais será de outra mulher, porque ninguém será capaz de suprir esse vazio que ela deixou quando disse não levando junto consigo seu coração. A dor da rejeição ainda ardia em seu peito, ele tinha certeza que ela diria sim. Nunca, jamais na cabeça dele ela diria não. Não depois de tudo que eles haviam passado. Mas como ele se enganou, no fim das contas talvez ela não o amasse tanto assim.

Não, ela o amava, ele sabia disso, mas ele a pressionou, ele cruzou um linha que ele sabia que não devia cruzar. Ele se arrependeu, no momento em que virou as costas, mas então era tarde demais. E ele estava muito ferido para voltar a olhar naqueles olhos cristalinos novamente.

Então ele seguiu sua vida e tentou desesperadamente esquecê-la. Ele voltou ao seu antigo habito. Sem compromisso, sem sentimentos, sem complicações. Mas já há algum tempo, nem mesmo a distração de uma companhia lhe era bem vindo, no final ele sempre se pegava fantasiando com sua Ace, até mesmo chamando outras mulheres de Ace, era patético. A única coisa que o ajudava a ficar num humor melhor eram seus melhores amigos. Porém devido a distancia de um oceano, desde que ele retornou a Londres, ficou difícil estar na companhia deles, que também estavam envolvidos com seus trabalhos. Isso não deixava de ser incrível, ele custou a acreditar que eles três seriam capazes de crescer e realmente gostar do destino que lhes foi imposto.

Cansado de pensar ele pegou o celular para ligar para seus amigos, sabendo que ao menos o Finn ainda estaria acordado. Discando rapidamente o numero do australiano ele esperou impaciente a chamada ser atendida, que para sua surpresa caiu diretamente na caixa postal. _Mas que droga! Onde esse australiano se meteu? -_ Achando estranho ele ligou novamente, sem sucesso.

Irritado ele aguardou o bip da mensagem tola do Finn e deixou um recado rápido – Finn, sou eu! Me liga quando acordar. – Encerrando a ligação frustrado por não conseguir falar com seus amigos ele jogou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira e abriu o laptop para ler um pouco, se perdendo mais uma vez nos inúmeros artigos guardados da Rory até adormecer.


	4. O maior fofoqueiro

**Finn**

Eles já estavam instalados num hotel próximo ao apartamento da Rory em Londres. Pegando o celular para ligar para ela e combinar a programação do dia ele se deparou com duas notificações de chamadas perdidas de nada mais nada menos que Logan.

\- Colin, amigão, se eu te disser que o Logan me ligou durante o nosso voo você vai acreditar? – Disse ele sorrindo, enquanto discava para caixa postal.

\- Eu disse pra você que nós tínhamos que inventar alguma coisa para falar para o Logan Finn. Ele vai acabar descobrindo que nós estamos aqui, e que vamos nos encontrar com a Rory. – Disse o Colin preocupado.

\- Colin, eu não vou contar para ele que estou aqui, muito menos que vou encontrar com a Rory. Se ele descobrir muito que bem. Ele sempre deixou muito claro que ela não era um assunto bem vindo. E também, mesmo que tivesse pedido, não pode nos proibir de ter contato com ela. Então eu não vou contar espontaneamente, porque eu só vou falar com ele ou encontrar com ele aqui depois que conversar com ela e entender o que nós podemos fazer para ajudar. Agora se você vai falar alguma coisa, não me envolva nisso. – Respondeu ele irritado.

\- Finn, eu não pretendo falar nada para o Logan, mas ele parece saber todas as vezes que nos aproximamos da Rory, e eu odeio mentir para ele.

\- Nós não estamos mentindo pra ele Colin. Talvez omitindo, mas foi esse o jogo que ele estabeleceu. Eu estou somente jogando com as cartas que me foram dadas.

\- Você vai retornar a ligação dele? – O Colin perguntou ansioso, quando o viu apertando o número do Logan no celular.

\- Vou e vou retornar agora. – Disse ele colocando o telefone no viva-voz. Ele não precisou esperar muito até um Huntsberger formal atender o telefone – Oi Finn, eu estou em uma reunião, mas preciso realmente falar com você e com o Colin, posso te ligar mais tarde?

\- Uhhhh, Ok cara. Eu e o Colin temos algumas coisas para resolver hoje, porque ele está me ajudando com uma documentação de uns artistas que vão expor na galeria, mas se não pudermos atender quando você ligar, assim que desocuparmos te retorno ok?

\- Ok tchau. – O Logan respondeu, desligando.

\- Você percebeu o que eu percebi? – Questionou o Colin

\- Que ele atendeu o telefone durante uma reunião? – disse o Finn incrédulo

\- Sim, o Logan atendeu uma ligação SUA durante uma reunião. – O Colin perguntou

\- Foi o que eu acabou de acontecer não foi?

\- A impressão é só minha ou as coisas estão muito estranhas nesses últimos dias? – disse o Colin coçando a cabeça.

\- Não cara elas realmente estão muito estranhas. Mas agora não podemos pensar nisso. Ele disse que precisa falar com a gente. A hora que desocupar liga. Conhecendo nosso amigo isso vai levar algumas horas, o que nos da tempo suficiente para encontrar com nossa Reporter Girl e entender o que está acontecendo. Alias, falando nela, olha quem está ligando? – Ele questionou mostrando a tela do seu telefone com o nome Rory para o Colin. – Que fez uma cara de espantado.

\- Love! – Ele disse na sua animação habitual, atendendo o telefone no viva voz.

\- Hey Finn, tudo bem? Hã, eu nem sei porque estou ligando... Hunnnn, estive pensando se você estava falando sério ontem, quando disse que estava a caminho de Londres e resolvi checar se era verdade.

\- Ahhhh Love, sua pouca fé em mim parte meu coração. Como você pode achar que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? É claro que estou aqui, acabamos de chegar, estava pegando o telefone para te ligar quando você se antecipou, transformando o meu dia, depois de horas socado naquele avião. – Ele respondeu brincalhão.

Ele notou o Colin revirando os olhos enquanto ouvia a resposta animada da Rory – Jura? Você chegou? Espera, você disse nós? O Colin está com você? – ela questionou animada.

– Oi Rory !– O Colin gritou cumprimentado-a.

\- Pode apostar que sim! – Ele respondeu animadamente – Agora Love, me diga quais são seus planos para este belo dia? Eu estava pensando que podíamos nos encontrar para almoçar, se é que você já não tem nada programado, não queremos atrapalhar seu dia de trabalho.

\- É claro que não, almoçar é uma ideia ótima. Eu já estou finalizando um artigo que preciso entregar hoje, o que vocês achma de nos encontrarmos no The Beach Blanket Babylon à uma hora? Assim vocês podem descansar um pouco e eu consigo revisar o artigo e me arrumar? – Ela sugeriu animadamente

\- Perfeito Love! The Beach Blanket Babylon à uma. Nos vemos lá – Ele respondeu e desligou o telefone.

\- The Beach Blanket Babylon? – O Colin perguntou confuso.

\- The Beach Blanket Babylon! – Finn Confirmou

\- Finn o que você sabe que eu não sei?

\- Eu não tenho certeza Colin, é um palpite, porque falo com a Rory tanto quanto você, mas eu suspeito que ela tenha sucumbido aos fundos fiduciários em seu nome. – Ele disse pensativo.

Era realmente uma idiotice da parte dela se negar a usá-los. O que ela pretendia fazer com tanto dinheiro guardado? Quero dizer, ela é a herdeira dos Gilmore e dos Hayden meu Deus do céu. Ela é podre de rica.

\- Ela é sim, pelo que ouvi dizer que ela tinha um Trust que havia sido feito pela mãe do Richard quando ela nasceu, o próprio Richard também fez um. Mas depois de toda a história dos avós paternos não gostarem dela eu achei que eles iriam renega-la.

\- Eles não iam, mas depois da morte do Straub e o Christopher assumindo os negócios e a herança do avô ele fez questão de fazer um outro trust para a Rory e assegura-la como herdeira da fortuna da família, ela é sua filha mais velha e ele nao tinha ideia que seu próprio pai também havia feito um trust para ela, e por mais que ele deixasse claro que ela era uma pessoa non grata, você sabe como são as coisas na alta sociedade. Ela tem sangue Hayden circulando em suas veias, neta primogênita sem irmão homem, o que a tornou a única herdeira por direito da fortuna Hayden – Complementou o Colin.

\- Você é o maior fofoqueiro da alta Sociedade Colin – Ele disse provocando o amigo.

\- Eu não sou fofoqueiro, sou bem informado é diferente. – Colin se defendeu. – Como se todas essas informações não fossem relevantes pra você!

\- Eu não me importo com o dinheiro dela Colin.

\- Nem eu! Mas é bom estar bem informado!

\- Se você sabia disso tudo, porque se espantou com o lugar que ela escolheu para nos encontrarmos? Pagar não é um problema, e se fosse para ela, eu não tinha pretensão em deixa-la pagar de qualquer forma.

\- Por dois motivos no mínimo. – Ele respondeu

\- Quais?

\- Não parece um local que a nossa Rory costuma frequentar. Segundo, eu não sabia que ela estava usufruindo da sua fortuna.

\- Eu não sei se ela está, estou supondo que seja isso, uma vez que jornalismo não paga tão bem assim, ainda mais em tempos de internet. Porém sou obrigado a concordar com você, é difícil imaginar nossa Reporter Girls no The Beach Blanket Babylon espontaneamente. – O Finn concordou.


	5. Como estão as pessoas?

**Rory**

 _Eu não devia estar tão animada, eu sabia que não deveria. Afinal eram os meninos. Nós já tínhamos nos encontrado antes, não precisava fazer dessa visita uma grande coisa. Nós íamos conversar, nos reencontrar e nos divertir, como nós sempre fizemos. A única diferença que sem o Logan, mas eles eram meus amigos também. E quando nos encontramos para a parada de St. Patricks Day foi como sempre tinha sido, mesmo sem o Logan, então eu já sabia que não seria estranho, então não havia razão para ficar desse jeito, tão ansiosa. - Acalma-se Rory, são apenas o Colin e o Finn. Eles são seus amigos! –_ Ela falou para si mesma, tentando se acalmar.

A verdade é que desde que ela desligou o telefone com o Finn, com a pretensão de concluir seu artigo para enviar para edição e publicação no Blog, é que ela não parou de pensar como seria o reencontro com seus amigos. Ela não conseguiu concentrar-se no seu trabalho. O que a deixou com um tempo limitado para se arrumar. Ela acabou escolhendo um vestido de manguinha azul marinho, com uma saia mais solta, levemente rodado em um tecido leve, nada muito marcante, uma roupa chic para o ambiente, mas descontraída para um almoço com os amigos. Nada muito sexy, mas que mostre feminilidade e delicadeza. Ela optou por deixar os cabelos soltos e levemente cacheados e uma maquiagem leve para o dia. Ela não queria dar a impressão de que se preocupou com o que vestir, nem que estava preocupada demais com sua aparência. Ela queria inclusive mostrar para seus amigos que ela estava bem. Quando ela olhou o relógio, ela percebeu que estava atrasada, pegou sua bolsa e celular batendo a porta do seu apartamento. Por sorte o The Beach Blanket Babylon não era muito distante da sua casa, e ela preferiu ir de taxi a usar seu carro. Ela sabia que provavelmente os meninos estariam andando para cima e para baixo com limusine como de costume, e ela tentaria pegar uma carona com eles de volta para casa. Se é que ela conseguiria voltar para casa, já que ela conhecia bem seus amigos, que insistiriam em emendar a noite em alguma festa até o dia seguinte. Com certeza o Finn já havia encontrado a melhor festa de Londres para eles irem.

Ao chegar ao restaurante ela identificou-se à hostes, que a conduziu a uma mesa no The Scullery, em que o Finn e o Colin já estavam a aguardando com uma garrafa de pró-seco alegremente.

\- Hey Guys! – Ela cumprimentou seus amigos, que rapidamente levantaram e foram abraça-la. O Finn que estava mais perto foi o mais rápido e a beijou na bochecha demoradamente lhe dando um abraço de urso que quase lhe deixou sem ar.

\- Meu Deus Love. Como você faz falta! – o Finn exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ela foi agarrada por um Colin sorridente que a deu um beijo rápido na bochecha e cochichou no seu ouvido – Você faz falta garota. É muito bom vê-la. – Dando mais um beijo em seu rosto ele puxou a cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar, como o cavalheiro que era.

Eles se acomodaram em seus lugares e o maitre que estava atendo a mesa deles a serviu com uma taça de pró-seco. Eles brindaram e bebericaram seus drinks até que o Finn disparou. - Love, como você está? Sem rodeios. Nós te conhecemos bem suficiente para saber que não está tudo bem. Mas nós precisamos saber qual é a realidade Love. Nós queremos ajudar, mas enquanto você quiser esconder de você mesma o que você está sentindo ficará difícil pra fazermos qualquer coisa.

\- Wow. Direto ao ponto! – Ela exclamou meio desconfortável.

\- Rory, desculpe a insensibilidade do Finn, mas nós sabemos que ficar com amenidades não vai nos levar a nada. Você procurou o Finn com um propósito, e nós queremos e estamos aqui para ajudar. Nós queremos que vocês fiquem bem e feliz independente do que vocês decidirem. Mas deixando a vida passar como vocês estão não da mais. – O Colin complementou.

\- Isso significa que ele não está bem? – Ela perguntou

\- Vamos começar por você Love. Primeiro você, depois a gente pensa no Logan. – O Finn disse.

\- Ahhhh... Ok... Eu não achei que fosse ser tão difícil, na verdade eu não pensei muito como seria. Eu estava tão empolgada em encontrar com vocês e saber como ele está, que eu mal pensei o que falar e o que faríamos. Eu estava tão ansiosa que parecia até que ele estaria com vocês. – Ela disse olhando para os dedos.

\- Love, porque você não o procurou?

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Porque você nunca ligou pra ele? Nunca mandou e-mail para ele, ou qualquer coisa?

\- Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu disse não, vocês sabem disso. Ele deve me odiar... Vocês deveriam me odiar. – ela olhou para os dois com os olhos marejados e percebeu uma troca de olhares entre os dois.

\- Ok, Rory a história é a seguinte. Ninguém te odeia, nós não te odiamos, nós claro ficamos chateados por como as coisas aconteceram, como você foi arrancada das nossas vidas de um dia para o outro, de como você feriu nosso melhor amigo. Mas nós vimos você feriada e sofrendo, não foi como se você tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. Nós entendemos sua decisão e não te culpamos por isso, nem o Logan te culpa por isso. Ele simplesmente estava pronto, e foi extremamente egoísta. Foi o Huntzberger nele Rory, controlador e mimado, mas ele não te odeia por isso, muito pelo contrário. – Disse o Colin confortando-a.

\- Mas voltando à minha pergunta Love, me diga como você está. – Perguntou novamente o Finn com um olhar penetrante.

Percebendo que ela não conseguiria evitar a resposta e expor todos os seus sentimentos e medos para seus amigos ela começou a falar. – Eu sempre tive a minha vida toda planejada, quando um ciclo estava se encerrando eu sempre já sabia qual seria o próximo, eu sempre tive tudo muito controlado e detalhadamente planejado. Eu sempre fui metódica e organizada, e focada no meu sonho. Nunca nada, nem ninguém foram capazes de me desviar do meu foco e dos meus sonhos. Antes de conhecer vocês eu sabia que queria ser uma correspondente internacional, viajar o mundo, contar às coisas que eu via. Ser uma grande jornalista de um jornal fabuloso, ser reconhecida e respeitada pela qualidade do que eu escrevia e das coisas fabulosas que eu vivia. E quando eu me formei, foi a primeira vez na minha vida que eu não tinha tudo planejado e decidido e eu vi um mundo de possibilidades a minha frente. Eu realmente acreditava que se eu me casasse naquele momento eu estaria rotulada como a esposa do herdeiro dos Huntzberger e que eu jamais seria respeitada por ser uma boa jornalista, mas pelas minhas conexões.

\- Isso é irônico vindo da herdeira dos Gilmore e dos Hayden Rory! – interrompeu o Colin. – Você era ingênua suficiente para achar que no mundo real você era simplesmente uma garotinha que nasceu numa família rica, mas que não tinha conexão nenhuma com eles? Que você seria para o resto da sua vida a 'zé ninguém' que se criou numa cidadezinha minúscula e esquisita no interior de connecticut e que toda a fortuna e tradição da família Gilmore e Hayden eram dos seus avó e não seus? – complementou ele – Para uma pessoa inteligente como você, alegar-se ignorante sobre isso chega a ser até uma ofensa Rory. – o Colin complementou rispidamente.

\- Uau obrigada Colin. – Ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

\- Love, por mais que eu não tenha gostado do tom do Colin com você ele está certo. Como você pode ser tão ingênua ao ponto de acreditar que você não é uma Gilmore-Hayden? E que isso teria um peso enorme na sua carreira? Já na faculdade você usufruía dos seus contatos, como você realmente achou que no trabalho o seu nome não pesaria sobre seus ombros? Você é uma garota da sociedade Love. Para o mundo você é a Lorelai Leight Gilmore Hayden, herdeira da fortuna Gilmore e Hayden. Seu falecido avô Straub era um político de peso, conhecido nacionalmente. Um advogado renomado e promotor de justiça. Por mais pouco contato que vocês tivessem você é a neta mais velha. Por mais que eles não a tenham acolhido no seio da família, na sociedade as coisas são assim. Os filhos mais velhos ou netos sãos os herdeiros por direito. Você não tem irmão homem, então isso te faz automaticamente a única herdeira dos Gilmore e a primogênita dos Hayden. Na nossa realidade o normal é a sua relação com seus avós paternos. O seu relacionamento com os Gilmore é que é bizarro você entende? Nós somos meros herdeiros, não existe carinho, nem amor. São obrigações e papeis. – Disse o Finn amorosamente.

Sem saber o que dizer ela ficou boquiaberta olhando para os seus amigos. _Como eles sabiam de tudo isso? Como eles ficaram sabendo que ela era a herdeira dos Gilmore e dos Hayden? O Anuncio ainda não tinha sido feito oficialmente. Seus avós só haviam conversado com ela. E após o divorcio dos seus país, seu pai a procurou falando que eles estavam organizando a documentação das empresas Hayden para nomeá-la a herdeira da fortuna. Ela jamais esperou, ou quis todo esse legado. Ela estava acostumada a ser apenas Rory._

\- Como vocês sabem de tudo isso? Nada foi oficialmente divulgado. Eu mesmo fiquei sabendo faz pouco tempo.

\- Rory, não precisa ser muito esperto para saber isso. Nós estamos nessa vida desde sempre. Nós crescemos neste mundo. Para nós na verdade, sempre foi uma surpresa ver que você estava sempre correndo atrás de trabalho ou com grana curta, alheia a sua fortuna. Isso era novidade e estranho, não o fato de você ser rica e herdeira da fortuna Gilmore e Hayden. Quantas vezes você não queria sair com a gente porque você dizia que estava sem dinheiro. Como se o Logan fosse deixa-la pagar... Enfim, a gente nunca entendia como as cosias funcionavam. E seus jantares às sextas-feiras na casa dos seus avós, porque eles pagavam Yale. A gente não precisa de um anuncio formal para saber que você é a jovem mais rica de Connecticut. – Disse o Colin sorridente.

\- Love, o que mais me incomoda nisso tudo foi dizer que pela primeira vez na sua vida você se viu com um mundo de oportunidade, porque não havia nada planejado nem certo. Eu sou obrigado a discordar de você. Quando você passou aqueles três meses fora de Yale.

Cortando o Finn ela disse – Aquilo foi diferente Finn. Eu ali tive meus sonhos arrasados. Meu mundo estava caindo. – Ela começou a dizer e foi interrompida pelo Finn.

\- E nós estávamos lá, por você. O Logan estava lá ao seu lado. Porque você não conversou com ele Love?

\- Porque ele não quis me ouvir Finn. – Ela respondeu irritada, se alterando um pouco.

\- Ok... chega de pró-seco para você. – Disse o Colin tirando a taça de perto das mãos da Rory.

\- Desculpe! Eu não queria ser rude com vocês. Eu só fico frustrada com esse assunto, não é atoa que eu não tenha conversado sobre isso com ninguém até hoje. – Ela disse desculpando-se com os meninos.

\- Hummm, acho que nós acabamos saindo um pouco do foco da nossa conversa. E eu sinto que você não foi totalmente sincera na sua resposta Love. Enquanto você negar a você mesma a verdade você vai ficar na defensiva e nós não poderemos fazer nada por você.

Ela já tinha esquecido quão perceptiva o Finn era, principalmente quando sóbrio. O Finn sempre foi o brincalhão e inconsequente da turma, mas quando o assunto era sério ele era o amigo mais carinhoso, atencioso e cuidadoso. Ele era capaz de perceber o que seus amigos estavam sentindo sem nem mesmo a necessidade de falar. Enquanto ela relembrava todos esses momentos vividos com seus amigos ela ouviu o Finn chama-la.

\- Rory, já que você não quer falar, quem sabe se eu disser o que eu estou vendo você me confirma se estou certo ou não? Logo que vocês se separaram e você passou a nos evitar eu achei que você estava com muita raiva do Logan. Eu entendia perfeitamente as suas razões. Depois da sua formatura, quando vocês terminaram nós ficamos com ele. E ele nos disse o que você falou pra ele. Então o que você disse não é uma surpresa e é tão mentira que você é capaz de falar as mesmas palavras automaticamente. Você estava apavorada e isso é normal, afinal de contas você não tinha perspectiva nenhuma de futuro para a sua carreira. Apesar de achar isso uma completa besteira uma vez que você, bom... que você é você. A gente sabe que você não queria estar presa em um único lugar, e que você não queria abrir mão da sua carreira, o que é muito justo. O Logan jamais te pediu isso, muito pelo contrário. Ele se apaixonou por você por causa disso, por você não ser uma socialite fútil que só se preocupa com compras e eventos sociais. Quando o Logan nos contou que iria te pedir em casamento, nós dissemos para ele que não era o momento. Para ele esperar mais um ano, para você se adaptar a vida pós Yale, para você se encontrar profissionalmente, assimilar a sua bagagem como socialite. Mas ele estava perdidamente apaixonado, e certo que após o tempo que vocês passaram separados, que vocês haviam construído um relacionamento maduro, e que vocês estavam prontos para dar o próximo passo. Eu realmente acho que vocês estavam prontos para isso. A questão toda é que vocês não precisavam casar no dia seguinte, nem no ano seguinte. Vocês poderiam noivar ali naquele dia, e planejar calmamente o casamento. Você poderia ter ido para Califórnia com ele, e dali você planejaria seus próximos passos na sua carreira. Ele te ajudaria com os contatos dele.

\- Finn, eu fui chamada para trabalhar na campanha do Obama. Eu não poderia ter ido para a Califórnia com ele.

\- Rory, você aceitou trabalhar na campanha porque você não tinha nenhum outro emprego à vista. - Disse o Colin rapidamente.

\- Que abriu portas para a minha carreira. Se não fosse a campanha, hoje eu não seria uma das comentaristas políticas mais respeitadas.

\- Não Rory, você é a jornalista política mais respeitada porque você é a neta herdeira dos Hayden. – O Colin a cortou. – A campanha do Obama foi mais uma oportunidade que seu nome lhe deu. Realmente me irrita o fato de você achar que você não foi direcionada propositalmente para isso por causa do seu nome.

Então o Colin confirmou todas as suas suspeitas. Quer dizer, já não eram mais suspeitas. Ela sabia disso, que a carreira dela foi direcionada para política por causa das suas conexões. Era patético. A quem ela estava enganando? Pelo visto a si mesma. Como ela foi capaz de ser tão cega...

\- Você sabia de tudo isso não sabia Love? Você só não queria acreditar não é?

\- Acho que sim. – Ela respondeu deprimida.

\- Você nunca parou para pensar que a sua conexão com os Huntzberger pudesse te colocar exatamente onde você queria? – Disse o Colin sério.

\- Sinceramente? Não. Eu não queria mais nenhuma ligação com o Mitchum.

\- Ahhh então você decidiu se separar do Logan por causa da família dele? – Questionou o Colin.

\- Não, claro que não. Eu não decidi me separar do Logan. Eu simplesmente escolhi dentre as duas opções que ele me deu, me casar com ele ou nos separar. Eu não queria me casar.

\- Você não queria se casar? Então, porque você disse para o Logan que por mais que você se agradasse com a ideia de se ver casada com ele, que inclusive você já havia pensado nisso, naquele momento você não achava apropriado.

\- Porque eu não achava apropriado. Você respondeu a sua própria pergunta Colin.

\- Love, qual é? Você vai continuar mentindo pra você mesma?

\- Ok, eu disse não porque eu fui influenciada a dizer não. Minha mãe não achava certo, ela não disse exatamente desta forma. Mas eu tinha medo de decepcioná-la. Que eu me casando ela fosse achar que eu iria abrir mão da minha carreia e dos meus sonhos.

\- E se você estivesse fazendo isso Rory? O que quer que alguém tem com isso, se não você e o Logan? – O Finn perguntou.

\- Nada. – Ela respondeu baixinho olhando para as mãos.

\- Foi o que eu pensei! – Disse o Colin triste se compadecendo.

\- Love, você se arrependeu de dizer não no momento em que você disse não, não foi?

\- Sim... – Ela respondeu quase chorando.

\- Então porque você não o procurou Rory? – Questionou o Colin ansioso.

\- Porque eu tinha certeza que ele já estaria com outra pessoa – Ela disse envergonhada.

\- Você não acredita realmente no que você está dizendo não é mesmo? – Perguntou o Finn perplexo. – Eu quero dizer, não depois de tudo. Eu sei que o Logan pisou na bola alguma vez, mas ele te amava Rory.

 _E então ela caiu em si. Quantas vezes o Finn e o Colin referiram-se aos sentimentos do Logan no passado. Estava acabado, ele havia superado e estava feliz. Ele realmente encontrou alguém que o fizesse feliz e o completasse. E eles estavam ali para ajuda-la a seguir a sua vida. Ela precisava desse fim. Para seguir a sua vida sem arrependimentos._

\- Obrigada meninos, e desculpe por ter feito vocês largarem seu trabalho e suas vidas para vir até aqui. Eu acho que precisava dessa conversa para organizar meus pensamentos, repensar minha vida e seguir enfrente. – Ela disse se levantado.

\- Onde você pensa que vai Love? – Disse o Finn bruscamente – Eu amo você Rory, mas não queira bancar a vitima. Você é uma mulher adulta agora, e ficar lidando com pré-julgamentos não é a coisa sabia a fazer. Se for preciso lhe dar uma bronca eu vou dar quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Ela nunca tinha escutado o Finn falar desta forma. E ela ficou um pouco perplexa ao perceber que ele não estava brincando. Seus olhos estavam sérios e ele indicou para que ela se sentasse. Sem hesitar ela sentou novamente e prestou atenção ao que o Finn começou a dizer.

\- Rory, por mais que eu tenha certeza de que o Logan poderia ter feito tudo diferente, eu não vou aceitar que você impute toda a culpa no meu amigo. Ele poderia e deveria ter falado com você antes, e ter lidado com as circunstancias de forma diferente. Foi uma sucessão de erros, você por não ter seguido seu coração ao invés de ter feito o que sua mãe achava que você deveria fazer. Ele por sua vez deveria ter entendido a sua posição e não simplesmente ter ido embora como ele foi. Mas ele estava ferido e rejeitado. Ele é um homem, e isso não é fácil. Vocês superaram muita coisa juntos e esse momento será mais um.

\- O que? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

\- Vocês vão dar um jeito de concertar essa bagunça que vocês fizeram, e eu e meu amigo Colin vamos ajudar vocês.

\- Mas você disse que ele superou. Que ele está bem, que ele seguiu a vida dele.

\- Eu não disse nada disso. De onde você tirou isso Love?

\- você disse que ele me amava, todas as vezes que vocês falaram do sentimento dele estavam no passado. Foi naquele tempo e hoje não é mais. - Ela percebeu os dois trocarem olhares.

\- O caso aqui é mais sério do que eu pensava amigão – Disse o Colin brincalhão para o Finn. – Rory, por favor, não nos faça explicar, você está realmente nos deixando preocupados.

\- Quer dizer então que ele não está com ninguém?

\- Ele até esteve com alguém, ele até voltou ao seu antigo modus operandi, mas não durou muito tempo. O Logan hoje se tornou um Mitchum Huntzberger melhorado. Mas ele praticamente vive para o trabalho.

\- Ow... – Ela respondeu com uma nova esperança preenchendo o seu peito.

\- Ok, agora que a conversa pesada acabou e que estamos todos na mesma página que tal nós almoçarmos? Eu estou faminto. – Disse o Finn animado.

Com toda a tensão da conversa, ela tinha até esquecido que eles não tinham pedido nada para comer até àquela hora, e realmente ela estava faminta. Já eram quase quatro horas da tarde e então eles resolveram pedir seus pratos.


	6. Próximo Passo

**Finn**

\- Ual... acho que eu não consigo me mexer nunca mais – Disse a Rory meio sonolenta.

\- Love, acho que nem eu. Marcar almoço para conversas sérias não foi uma boa idéia.

\- É acho que não. Eu definitivamente comi demais.

\- Ok, já que estamos alimentados e chegamos ao ponto em que eu queria, vamos planejar a nossa noite. Você trabalha amanhã? Eu queria te levar numa festa fabulosa que terá esta noite o que você acha?

-Hummm, não eu só preciso voltar pra casa para ver se meu editor solicitou alguma correção no meu artigo e postá-lo. Mas depois disso eu estou livre. Amanhã é sexta feira, eu tenho uma coluna semanal, mas que já deixo pronta com uma semana de antecedência, então eu posso já deixar programada para postar no primeiro horário amanhã, assim não precisamos nos preocupar.

\- Legal, então o que você acha de te deixarmos na sua casa para você fazer o que quer que você precisa fazer e voltamos para te buscar as 23h?

\- Ótimo, vocês podem me dar uma carona até em casa? Eu vim de taxi para não me preocupar com estacionamento.

\- Mas é claro Love. Nós não deixaríamos uma linda mulher como você andando por ai sozinha jamais.

Ele notou que o Colin havia pedido a conta e pago como de costume. Ele percebeu seu amigo pensativo e preocupado, mas decidiu por questiona-lo quando estivessem sozinhos.


	7. Procura mas não acha

**Logan**

Já era a quinta vez que ele ligava no celular do Finn e do Colin e nenhum dos dois atendiam. Ele já estava irritado com a displicência dos dois. Tinha deixado duas mensagens mal educadas para cada um deles. Não era normal seus amigos não atenderem. Ele lembrava que o Finn havia dito que eles estariam em uma reunião, mas já fazia tempo demais. Já era quase 6 horas da tarde e eles não tinham dado sinal de vida. Ele achava improvável que o que quer que aqueles dois idiotas estivessem tratando fosse tão demorando. Ainda mais porque em NY era horário de almoço. Eles passaram a manhã toda em reunião e estenderam para o almoço? Isso não era a cara deles de forma alguma.

Para tentar acalmar os seus nervos ele serviu-se de um copo de whisky e ligou seu computador para ver se ela tinha postado alguma noticia nova. Ele sabia que habitualmente ela soltava algum comentário inteligente às quintas feiras ao final do dia. Ele já estava habituado a rotina do blog dela, não perdia uma só matéria e fazia questão de guardar todas. Na verdade ele achava um grande desperdício ela escrever só sobre política. Se dessem espaço para ela escrever sobre o que quer que a interessasse seu blog seria um verdadeiro sucesso. Não que não fosse, ele sabia que era um dos blogues sobre política mais lidos no mundo. Mas se ela estivesse trabalhando para alguma revista da HPC ele jamais deixaria sua Ace escrever só sobre política. Ela era inteligente e espirituosa demais para ser cerceada daquela forma. Mas ele sabia que, mesmo que indiretamente, qualquer oferta de trabalho que viesse de algum site, revista ou jornal do grupo ela recusaria veementemente. O que era uma pena.

Estranhamente não havia nenhum post novo até agora. Talvez ela estivesse cobrindo algum acontecimento e tenha se atrasado para postar os comentários das noticias do dia. Hummm, o jeito então era voltar ao seu livro para se distrair até que seus malditos amigos resolvessem dar sinal de vida.


	8. Mentiras

**Finn**

\- Love, não se esqueça, esteja fabulosa. – Ele gritou para a Rory que subia as escadas do seu apartamento. – E pronta às 23h, sem atrasos. – Ele concluiu dando risada e voltou para a Limusine.

\- O Logan está meio bravo – disse o Colin assim que ele entrou no carro.

\- Hã?

\- O Logan, Finn, está realmente puto. Eu tenho cinco chamadas não atendidas dele, dois recados malcriados na Caixa postal e umas cem mensagens de texto comprometendo até minha quinta geração. – Disse o Colin preocupado.

Ahhhh era essa a preocupação do Colin no restaurante. - ele pensou - Ual, acho que ele está meio desesperado para falar com a gente – ele disse ao Colin pegando seu celular e vendo que ele também tinha cinco chamadas não atendidas, umas cento e cinquenta mensagens de texto e duas caixas postais. – Hummmm, acho que eu não preciso ouvir e ler nada não é? Vamos ligar pra ele.

\- Pera ai e dizer o que?

\- Ué que nós estávamos em reunião até agora. E nós estávamos. Não importa que era com uma linda reporter girls, amor da vida dele. Esse pequeno detalhe ele não precisa saber. – disse ele dando uma piscadela para seu amigo e retornando a chamada do Logan.

\- Ahhhhh, vocês resolveram aparecer. – ele ouviu um Logan irritado do outro lado da linha

\- É bom falar com você também amigão! – disse ele sarcasticamente.

\- Onde vocês dois estavam? Estou tentando falar com vocês à horas.

\- Logan eu te disse que nós estaríamos em uma reunião com um cliente – ele disse notando uma careta do Colin.

\- Quantas horas de reunião? Nem o Mitchum Huntzberger faz reuniões tão longas quanto essa.

\- Enfim, você queria falar com a gente, nós estamos aqui, agora no que podemos te ajudar? – o Finn cortou a retórica do mau humor do seu amigo e foi direto ao ponto.

\- Eu preciso conversar com vocês, pessoalmente. Tenho pensado em algumas coisas e queria ver o que vocês acham. Estava pensando se vocês não gostariam de vir passar o fim de semana aqui em Londres. Ou se for difícil pra vocês eu posso voltar pra casa e a gente podia combinar de fazer alguma coisa.

\- Ahhh eu não acho que esse fim de semana vai dar Logan.

\- Tudo bem eu entendo. Então eu vou pra ai. Eu fico no meu apartamento em NY mesmo se for atrapalhar ficar na casa de um de vocês dois, não tem problema. Mas a gente se encontra em algum lugar, eu passo na casa de vocês dois ou nós poderíamos sair para jantar e fazer alguma coisa ou vocês poderiam ficar no meu apartamento comigo.

\- O que nós vamos fazer – ele ouviu o Colin cochichando.

\- O que foi que o Colin disse Finn eu não consegui ouvir direito.

Ele gesticulou para o Colin ficar quieto. – Não... Ele quer saber o que você quer. É... ele está só me perguntando o que você quer. – ele respondeu embananado.

\- Você não está no viva voz? Eu achei que os dois estivessem ouvindo.

\- Hummm... Não eu esqueci de colocar no viva voz. Pera ai, assim podemos falar nós três juntos. – ele olhou pro Colin dando de ombros e esperou uns segundos fingindo que estava colocando o telefone no viva voz – ahhhh... Pronto, agora o Colin está ouvindo. Pode falar Logan. – Ele disse dando uma piscadela para seu amigo.

\- Oi Colin, tudo bem? O que vocês acham deu encontrar vocês em NY? Eu realmente preciso falar com vocês, já que vir para Londres não é uma opção.

\- Na verdade, acho que é melhor nós nos encontrarmos em Londres do que você vir para cá Logan. – Disse o Colin rapidamente notando o Finn fechando a cara.

\- Ahhh Sério? Mas o Finn disse que vocês não poderiam.

\- É eu disse, mas pensando bem, nossa agenda é muito mais maleável que a sua, eu vou ver aqui o que consigo adiantar. Mas será que podemos chegar só no domingo? Porque acho que não vai dar tempo de resolver tudo que preciso resolver até amanhã. – Ele respondeu rapidamente antes que o Colin os comprometesse mais ainda.

\- Sério mesmo que vocês não preferem que eu vá para NY? Eu não quero que vocês deixem de fazer o que vocês precisam.

\- Não, tudo bem, nos encontraremos no Domingo ok? Nós te ligamos assim que estivermos no hotel. – Ele disse rapidamente.

\- Hotel? Não... Porque vocês não ficam aqui em casa? Eu pego vocês no aeroporto no Domingo. Vocês acham que conseguiriam estender alguns dias na semana que vem?

\- Vamos ver. Nós te ligamos amanhã e combinamos direitinho pode ser? – Ele disse querendo encerrar a ligação.

\- Ah ok, pode ser!

\- Então tá bom. Até amanhã Logan.

\- Hey o que está acontecendo com vocês dois? Porque essa pressa para desligar?

\- É que eu tenho que voltar pra casa, tenho uma reunião com meu pai Logan, desculpe e o Finn precisa me dar uma carona, eu estou sem carro. – O Colin inventou.

\- Ahhh, tudo bem. Desculpe, nos falamos amanhã então. Tchau.

\- Tchau! - eles responderem e desligaram.

\- Eiii! – Ele reclamou com o soco que o Colin lhe deu no braço.

\- Eu disse que nós tínhamos que pensar em alguma coisa. Mas não... o SUPER FINN é inteligente de mais. Ele está desconfiando da gente Finn.

\- Não está não.

\- Está sim Finn. E se ele ficar sabendo que nós estamos aqui nos encontrando com a Rory escondido dele, ele vai ficar muito puto.

\- E dai se ficar? Ninguém mandou ele fazer besteira.

\- Finn!

\- Ok, ok... Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Mesmo porque acho que hoje nós conseguiremos progredir um pouco mais com nossa Reporter Girls mais um pouco. Falando nisso, o que você achou da nossa conversa?

\- Eu achei que foi positiva. Apesar de precisarmos ser um pouco duros com ela algumas vezes, eu acho que foi bom. Ela ama ele Finn.

\- Ela ama sim. E está sofrendo a pobrezinha. O que esses dois fizeram? – Ele disse pensativo.

\- E qual é o nosso próximo passo? Eu achei que esse almoço não fosse acabar até convencermos ela em encontrar com o Logan. Mas você mudou o rumo no meio do caminho.

\- Acho que é melhor irmos aos poucos. Ela precisava tomar conhecimento de algumas coisas, por ela mesma, e nós demos um empurrãozinho. Se ela continuasse em negação nunca daria certo. Hoje a noite nós iremos nos divertir, nos descontrair e quando for o momento nós abordaremos o assunto novamente. E acho que poderemos contar para ela como nosso amigo está.

\- Parece um plano!

\- Então vamos para o hotel descansar um pouco porque eu estou exausto, o voo, o fuso horário e a conversa pesada me consumiram. Eu preciso descansar um pouco para aproveitar nossa festa adequadamente.


	9. Pensamentos errantes

**Logan**

 _Ele achou muito estranho o comportamento dos seus amigos. Eles pareciam esconder alguma coisa, com respostas evasivas. Eles sempre foram os primeiros a toparem um final de semana juntos. A reticência em se encontrarem e ligar mais tarde para combinar não soava nada como seus melhores amigos. O Colin e o Finn que ele conhece não agiriam dessa forma. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo e eles provavelmente estão aprontando alguma coisa, mais o que?_ – Ele pensou.

Perdido em pensamentos ele notou um alerta no seu computador indicando um post novo no blog dela. Automaticamente ele clicou no pop-up que abriu a página com a foto da mulher mais linda do universo. Ela estava sorrindo, mas ele já havia notado que o sorriso não tinha chegado aos seus olhos. Era uma foto profissional e sofisticada. De uma colunista respeitada e séria. Ela tentava incluir nos seus artigos um pouco do seu sarcasmo, mas ele podia notar que algumas piadinhas e brincadeiras, que ela definitivamente faria eram vetadas para ir ao ar. Ele leu e releu o artigo do dia umas cinco vezes. Era muito bom. Ela havia melhorado muito, não que ela já não fosse uma jornalista brilhante, mas a prática, a experiência, a maturidade e o dia-a-dia trouxeram à sua escrita uma leveza e uma clareza que jornalistas com anos de redação não haviam atingido com tanta excelência. Ele se alegrava com isso, ele nunca duvidou do potencial da sua Ace, que ela seria brilhante. Entretanto ele sempre pensava como ela estaria se ele tivesse ajudando-a a direcionar sua carreira para colunas de cotidiano e dia-a-dia. Ou até mesmo um blog só dela de assuntos diversos, em que ela pudesse escrever sobre o que ela quisesse. Que ela tivesse a liberdade de caçar matérias... Essa ideia não lhe saía da cabeça.

Irritando-se com seus pensamentos errantes ele resolveu que precisava de uma distração. Ele achava que fosse convencer seus amigos a encontra-lo amanhã. Então ele precisaria chegar no escritório cedo para ter a tarde e a noite livre para se divertirem e conversarem. Por isso ele voltou mais cedo pra casa para organizar as coisas e dormir cedo. Mas com o Finn e o Colin chegando só no domingo, ele tinha tempo demais ocioso e decidiu que deveria fazer alguma coisa para esfriar a cabeça e se distrair um pouco hoje. Pensando no que fazer, ele lembrou de uma festa em Notting Hill que um colega do escritório havia mencionado e resolveu que deveria ir. Quem sabe lá ele não conheceria alguém interessante para melhorar o seu humor?

Decidido de que ele não passaria mais uma noite deprimido em casa e sem sequer saber o que sairia da conversa com seus amigos ele achou prudente que se divertir um pouco não faria mal. Pensando que já que de Chelsea a Notting Hill de carro não levaria mais do que 20 minutos, e a festa começava só as 23h e ainda eram 20h ele resolveu pedir comida chinesa antes de começar a se arrumar. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para seu restaurante favorito que estava salvo na memória do seu telefone e pediu um pouco de tudo. Um habito que ele adquiriu nos anos que esteve com a Rory. Ela adorava comida chinesa e ele adorava paparicá-la. Incrivelmente essa tornou-se a sua comida favorita desde então. Enquanto ele esperava o delivery chegar ele resolveu fuçar um pouco no Instagram. Correndo na sua timeline ele se deparou com uma foto dela, do Finn e do Colin. O Finn estava agarrado ao seu pescoço num beijo aparentemente molhado na sua bochecha. Ela gargalhava e o Colin sorria com o braço em sua cintura e a legenda dizia 'tarde incrível com meus melhores amigos, amigos da vida, amigos para todos os momentos Finn e ColinMcCrea, amo vocês meninos'. Ele sentiu uma pontada de inveja e tristeza ao mesmo tempo ao ver a foto e pensar que teria sido incrível se ele estivesse ali.

Ele não a seguia no instagram, mas como ela marcou seus amigos ele conseguiu ver a foto. _Onde será que eles se encontraram?_ \- Ele não conseguia reconhecer aquele lugar. - _Talvez ela tivesse ido para NY a trabalho e aproveitou para encontra-los._ \- Ele sabia que seus amigos ainda tinham contato com ela, que eles se falavam com certa frequência. Ele só não sabia que chegavam a se ver. Foi por isso então que eles foram tão reticentes no telefone eles estavam com sua Ace. Mas porque eles esconderam isso dele? E porque ele estava tão incomodado com o fato dos seus amigos estarem com ela.

 _Claro, ela deve ter ido para NY a trabalho, entrou em contato com eles para se encontrarem, afinal desde quando eles não se viam? Não havia problema nenhum neles manterem contato com ela. E conhecendo o Finn ele deve ter insistido para que ela ficasse na sua casa nesses dias. Provavelmente hoje eles fariam alguma coisa, iriam a alguma festa. Por isso eles disseram que não poderiam vir no final de semana, porque ela estaria por lá. E eles não queriam magoá-lo. Claro, agora tudo fazia sentido. Ela foi para NY cobrir algum evento, ligou para eles. Eles se encontraram para almoçar e combinaram alguma coisa para fazer esta noite. Amanhã provavelmente ela passará o dia com a mãe dela e retorna pra Londres no Sábado, chegando a Londres no Domingo. E claro que eles decidiram vir com ela._

Ele pegou o telefone e discou o numero do Finn, para confrontá-lo, mas desistiu antes que a chamada completasse. Era estupidez, ele sabia que seus amigos estavam protegendo-o. Também não devia ser fácil para eles lidar com essa situação. Ele estava feliz que seus amigos estivessem cuidando dela, ao menos eles podiam olhar por ela, garantir que ela estivesse bem, já que ele não podia mais fazer isso. Pensando bem, talvez fosse até bom que eles tivessem mais próximos dela. Talvez facilitasse ainda mais as cosias para colocar em pratica o seu plano. Ele resolveu não se preocupar com isso, e deixar seus amigos darem atenção para sua Ace. No domingo eles se encontrariam, e ele aceitaria todas as condições estranhas deles. _Claro que eles não vão querer que eu os pegue no aeroporto se eles decidirem voltar para Londres com ela no Domingo. Faz todo o sentido._ – Ele disse pra si mesmo gargalhando quando ouviu a campainha tocando.

Era sua comida que havia chegado, ele pagou o entregador e sentou na ilha da cozinha para comer. Como já era 21:30h ele achou melhor ser prático e comer direto da caixinha, outro habito adquirido com a Rory, que evitava sujar louça. Assim lhe pouparia tempo para poder tomar um banho e se trocar sem pressa. Ele ainda precisava ligar para o serviço de motorista da empresa para pegá-lo no Studio. Ele definitivamente não iria dirigindo. Provavelmente teriam pessoas conhecidas nessa festa e ele pretendia aproveitar. Incrivelmente após ter visto a foto do Colin e do Finn com a Rory seu humor melhorou muito. Ele tinha certeza que eles cuidariam dela e que ela estaria segura. Ele estava certo de que encontraria alguns amigos, faria alguns contatos e se distrairia nessa festa. Ele até teve pretensão de eventualmente conhecer alguém, mas agora, com uma esperança renovada em poder ao menos se aproximar dela novamente ele estava certo que esta festa seria apenas para fazer contatos.


	10. A Festa vai começar

**Rory**

Eram quase 22h, ela precisava começar a se arrumar se tinha que estar pronta às 23h. Apesar do jeito brincalhão do Finn, ela sabia que quando o assunto era festa, ele nunca brincava. Ela então tomou um banho rápido e resolveu não lavar o cabelo, senão uma hora não seria suficiente. Ela optou por prender alguns fios e deixar os cabelos levemente cacheados e a franja lisa. Era uma cabelo descolado e elegante para uma festa em Notting Hill. Ela fez uma maquiagem prateada e azul marinho para realçar os seus olhos e dar um toque festivo e misterioso, um batom nude, para não ficar pesado demais e optou por um blush pêssego iluminado. Ela escolheu um vestido de cetim prata levemente justo com um belo decote nas costas , que delineava sua curvas suavemente e um scarpin de bico fino e salto agulha na mesma cor do vestido e a sola vermelha e apliques de lantejoulas prateadas no peito do pé. Ela estava fabulosa, uma verdadeira herdeira da alta sociedade de Connecticut.

Às 23h em ponto ela ouviu a campainha tocando e sorridente ela pegou sua clutch channel acrílica, colocou o celular, batom e a carteira dentro e saiu apressada.

\- Ual... Love você está de tirar o folego – disse o Finn boquiaberto.

Ela sorriu com o comentário do seu amigo e dirigiu-se a limusine. Ao chegar ao meninos ela recebeu um olhar admirado do Colin que a abraçou e deu um beijo doce na bochecha – Você está linda Rory. Será difícil manter os homens afastados de você esta noite.

\- Love eu só pedi para você estar fabulosa. Você está... de arrasar! - o Finn disse virando-a no eixo para olhar sua produção por completo. - Eu até perdi o fôlego quando vi você abrindo a porta. Se você não fosse o amor da vida do meu melhor amigo eu te pediria em casamento nesse minuto – O Finn complementou percebendo tarde demais o que havia falado e ficou sem jeito. – Desculpe!

\- Está tudo bem Finn. Sinceramente acho que o Logan não se importaria muito se você me pedisse em casamento. – Ela respondeu brincando.

\- Bobagem Love! Acho que ele ficaria bem perturbado na verdade.

\- Vamos entrar no carro por favor? Estou congelando aqui fora. – Disse o Colin dando a mão para ela entrar no carro e entrando atrás dela.

Assim que o Finn fechou a porta do carro eles saíram em direção à festa que não era muito distante da sua casa, cerca de 10 minutos eles estariam lá. Enquanto isso o Finn os serviu de champanhe e eles seguiram numa conversa descontraída. Até que ela resolveu retomar o assunto que havia ficado na calçada do seu apartamento.

\- Finn, o que você quis dizer com "Se você não fosse o amor da vida do meu melhor amigo"?

\- Rory, você tem certeza que quer começar a noite já com uma conversa pesada? Vamos aproveitar a festa curtir a noite e depois a gente entra nesse assunto – O Colin disse no seu tom moderador de advogado.

\- Não Colin, acho que é o melhor momento mesmo. Eu sem querer falei o que não devia, então vamos fechar o assunto logo de uma vez e a gente pode aproveitar a nossa noite sem preocupações. – O Finn disse e virou-se para ela – Love o Logan ainda te ama.

\- Ow... – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder.

\- Ele ficou miseravelmente triste depois que vocês terminaram. Ele se arrependeu no minuto seguinte por ter ido embora do jeito que ele foi, sem ter conversado com você. Mas ele estava com o orgulho dele ferido, e ele tinha certeza que você não o perdoaria por ter te pressionado.

\- Ele nunca foi burro não é mesmo? – Ela disse triste, mas tentando ser engraçada.

\- Não Rory, burro o Logan nunca foi. Precipitado, mimado e meio inconsequente com certeza. Mas burro nossa amigo nunca foi. – Disse o Colin sério.

\- Love entenda, ele pensou em te procurar inúmeras vezes, mas teve medo. Ele ficou por alguns meses na California, a revista online dele decolou numa velocidade espantosa que o pai dele o procurou pouco tempo depois, querendo que ele voltasse para a HPC. Ele optou por vender a empresa dele para o pai e assumiu projetos similares na HPC. Ele está bem, se dando muito bem profissionalmente. O Logan é brilhante... Bom você sabe. Depois que ele voltou para os negócios da família e que ele já não estava mais um zumbi, assim como você, com aquele tonto do Tom, ele tentou conhecer outras pessoas, ele chegou até a namorar uma garota. Como era mesmo o nome dela Colin? Bom, não interessa, não deu certo, ela não o compreendia, não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dele, bom... Ela não era você... E então ele voltou a ser o Casanova de sempre, mas isso o deixou cada vez mais e mais deprimido. E então ele parou de sair, e mergulhou no trabalho de cabeça. E é assim que ele está. Trabalhando diuturnamente desde então.

\- E porque então ele nunca me procurou?

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que você nunca o procurou! – Disse o Colin calmamente.

\- Love, nós temos certeza que vocês se amam e foram feitos um para o outro, e que vocês tem muita coisa para acertar. Nós viemos para cá porque você finalmente nos deu indícios de que estava pronta. O Logan Love está pronto há tempos, mas ele tinha certeza, e até nós até outro dia de que você não o perdoaria.

\- Eu...

\- Espera Love, deixa eu terminar. Se você realmente acha que você vai conseguir perdoá-lo e está disposta a tentar a se aproximar dele para trabalhar todas essas coisas entre vocês, nós não hesitaremos em arranjar uma situação conveniente para isso. Mas se você tem dúvida ou você só precisava de um empurrão para seguir a sua vida, por favor seja sincera. Porque nós não aproximaremos vocês, para você partir o coração do nosso amigo novamente. Nós não vamos jamais nos afastar de você, mas nossa relação continuará como ela é hoje, com a diferença que viremos mais vezes te visitar. – O Finn disse sorrindo.

\- Eu já o perdoei e eu não sou capaz de deixar de amá-lo. Eu tenho medo que ele me machuque novamente, e eu só vou descobrir se nós seremos capazes de lidar com tudo isso se nós conversamos. Eu não sei o que eu posso sentir ao encontra-lo. Hoje tudo não passe de fumaça.

\- Eu entendo Love! Por isso nós estamos aqui. Agora chega de conversa pesada e vamos aproveitar a nossa noite, disse o Finn saindo do carro.

Ela olhou para o Colin que deu de ombros e disse – O Finn continua sendo o Finn Rory.

O Colin saiu do carro e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a sair também. A fila para a festa já estava enorme, mas o australiano já estava falando com o segurança que deu um tapinha nas suas costas e deu passagem para eles passarem.

A festa era beneficente num casarão maravilhoso, que estava todo decorado com flores brancas e azuis. Eles pareciam no mar, a decoração era moderna e sofisticada, transformando uma casa tradicional num ambiente lounge moderno e sofisticado. O Contraste do tradicional da construção com a decoração moderna deram um ar chic descontraído. A música era ambiente num volume confortável para conversas. Eles circularam pelo salão até chegarem a uma área reservada.

\- O que você quer beber Love?

\- Ahh, acho que podemos continuar com o pró-seco.

\- Whisky pra mim Finn.

\- Ok eu já volto – Ele respondeu e saiu para o bar.

Ela ficou admirando o ambiente fascinada pela decoração e pela beleza da casa. Fazia tempo que ela não ia a uma festa assim. Ela sentia falta de atender eventos da sociedade. Mas sem seus amigos ela não via muito propósito em participar dessas coisas. Mas esta noite era diferente e ela iria se divertir como há tempos.

\- Você faz muita falta. Nós sempre nos divertíamos muito com você Rory. Você não era só namorada dele você sabe né. Você era a melhor amiga dele.

\- Vocês também fazem muita falta.

\- Acho que o que foi mais difícil para ele foi que ele não perdeu só a namorada, a pessoa que ele queria passar o resto da vida dele, ele perdeu a melhor amiga dele. Você segurava varias barras pra ele. Se ele está onde está hoje é graças a você.

\- O mérito é todo dele Colin.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Mas antes que o Colin pudesse continuar o Finn chegou com os drinks deles e a conversa mudou completamente de rumo. Eles brindaram e deram risada, o Finn contou sobre os artistas com quem ele tem trabalhado ultimamente e quão surpreso e feliz ele tem estado trabalhando. Coisa que ele jamais achou possível.

O Colin também comentou que estava feliz e gostava de ser advogado e que ele era realmente bom nisso.

Eles estavam se divertindo e dando risada como há tempos ela não se divertia, ela pensou que era bom sentir essa alegria novamente e quem sabe tudo entraria no eixo em breve.


	11. Surpresas

**Logan**

Ele demorou para se trocar mais do que tinha calculado, por alguma razão ele ficou indeciso demais sobre que gravata colocar. Ele trocou varias vezes de camisa e gravata até escolher uma camisa azul clara e uma gravata azul marinho e prata, já que ele optou pelo terno azul marinho. Como não era um evento de gala que exigia smoking, ele optou pelo terno e gravata tradicional.

Quando ele chegou à festa ele viu uma fila enorme, mas como ele conhecia os seguranças ele falou diretamente com um deles que o deixou entrar sem precisar pegar fila para apresentar convite ou identificar-se na porta. Precisando de um drink ele procurou a área privada, reservada exclusivamente para só algumas das família que atendiam estes eventos e identificou-se. Era incrível como até mesmo em festas exclusivas como esta, ainda existe um grupo de pessoas que tinham ainda mais exclusividade. Ele como herdeiro dos Huntzberger tinha um passe para elite da elite.

Ao olhar ao redor para ver se conhecia alguém ele se deparou com uma mulher maravilhosa, num vestido prata que contornava o seu corpo curvilíneo, com aquele decote profundo nas costas mostrando sua pele de alabastro e cabelos castanhos levemente cacheados. Seu coração começou a palpitar de antecipação.

 _Não podia ser, ela estava em NY com o Colin e o Finn, era humanamente impossível ela já ter voltado para Londres. Provavelmente é alguém muito parecido_ – Ele pensou.

E então ela se virou e os olhos azuis mais brilhantes e expressivos que ele já havia visto na vida encontraram os seus e um sorriso preencheu aquele rosto que ele conhecia tão bem. Seu coração parou ao se deparar com tanta beleza. Ela estava maravilhosa, como ele jamais havia visto. Linda, feminina, sexy e elegante. Uma mulher perfeita. Respirado fundo para retomar o controle, ele sorriu de volta e vagarosamente para ter tempo de recompor-se ele andou na direção dela.

\- Oi Ace! – Ele disse meio rouco.

\- Logan! Que surpresa você aqui. Você combinou de encontrar com o Colin e com o Finn?

\- Com o Colin e com o Finn? Não, eles estão em NY, só virão no Domingo.

\- NY?

\- Sim, eles moram em NY já tem um ano eu acho, perto do meu antigo apartamento.

\- Não eu sei que eles moram em NY, mas eles não estão em NY eles estão aqui em Londres, nós viemos juntos para essa festa. E o fato de você estar aqui nesta festa, só pode significar que você veio de NY com eles. Parte do plano do Finn. Ele me enganou direitinho.

\- Mas como? Como vocês conseguiram chegar aqui para essa festa se você também estava em NY hoje com eles? Eu vi a foto de vocês no instagram?

\- Porque você está tão vidrado em NY?

\- Porque era onde vocês estavam.

\- Nós nunca estivemos em NY. Eu não estava em NY. Você estava em NY.

\- Eu não estava em NY. Pera ai...Eu estou confuso!

\- Love, vem aqui eu preciso... Logan? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Finn você achou a Rory... Logan...

\- Ora, ora ora...Quer dizer que está todo mundo aqui escondido de mim! - disse ele fechando a cara aos seus amigos que o olhavam com cara de quem tinha visto uma assombração.

\- O que você quer dizer escondido de você? – A Rory o questionou.

\- Escondido de mim porque hoje eles me evitaram o dia todo, eu pedi para eles virem passar o final de semana comigo em casa, porque eu precisava conversar com eles e eles me disseram que só poderiam vir no Domingo. Depois disso eu vejo uma foto dos três no instagram e cheguei a conclusão de que vocês estavam em NY. Por que raios vocês vieram pra Londres sem me avisar? – ele disse dirigindo-se aos seus amigos.

\- Logan, nós viemos em uma missão e nós precisávamos entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Se nós tivéssemos te avisado que viríamos nós não conseguiríamos fazer o que precisávamos fazer. – O Colin disse calmamente.

\- E vocês precisavam fazer o que? Encontrar com a minha garota escondidos de mim?

\- O que? - Ele ouviu a Rory questionando.

\- Rory, nós precisamos conversar – Ele disse dirigindo-se para ela.

\- Agora?

\- Não, não agora. Agora não é lugar pra isso. Podemos nos ver amanhã? Meu apartamento é em Chelsea se você quiser conversar em casa, ou então eu vou até a sua casa, ou em qualquer lugar. Mas eu gostaria que fosse em um lugar privado.

\- Pera ai, o que você quer dizer com 'meu apartamento é Chelsea'?

\- Quer dizer exatamente o que as palavras dizem. Eu moro em Chelsea.

\- Ele mora em Londres? – Ela perguntou para o Colin e para o Finn. - Você mora em Londres?

Seus dois amigos se entreolharam e antes que eles pudessem responder ela disparou – Porque vocês nunca me disseram que ele estava em Londres?

\- Você não sabia que eu estava em Londres? - Ele perguntou sem dar chance para seus amigos responde-la.

\- Claro que não. Se eu soubesse eu teria te procurado. – Ela disse para ele e virando-se para o Colin disparou. - Colin, do Finn eu esperaria isso, mas você?

\- Hey Love, assim você me magoa.

\- Não Finn, eu entendo que você é super protetor, você queria me proteger. Mas você Colin? Você sempre foi o realista. Porque você escondeu isso de mim?

\- Porque isso é uma notícia pública Rory. E porque eu falaria para você se o tema Logan jamais foi um assunto abordável entre nós? Falar dele passou a ser permitido só ontem se você se lembra.

\- O que? - Ele questionou os seus amigos. - Do que vocês estão falando?

Os quatro ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável, olhando um para a cara do outro até que ela resolveu perguntar - Logan, desde quando você sabia que eu estava em Londres?

\- Desde o dia que você aceitou vir pra Londres - ele respondeu sinceramente.

\- Ow... - Foi a resposta dela.

\- Eu acompanho você diariamente Rory, e essa é uma noticia pública. - ele complementou.

\- Eu sei que é, eu só estou surpresa. Eu não esperava que você estivesse aqui, eu digo, morando aqui novamente. Eu sabia que você tinha retornado para a HPC, mas vocês tem escritório em tantos lugares, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse retornar para Londres. E eu evitei qualquer tipo de noticia a seu respeito.

\- Ahhhh... Veja, por mais que eu ache que vocês tenham muito o que falar, eu não acho que este seja o melhor momento e local para isso - disse o Finn meio preocupado.

\- Você armou tudo isso Finn? - ela questionou.

\- O que? Claro que não. Eu só vim para essa festa e te trouxe porque eu tinha certeza que ele jamais apareceria por aqui. Não numa quinta-feira. Eu jamais te colocaria numa situação como essa. Quando eu disse que eu e o Colin pensaríamos numa forma de aproximar vocês dois, definitivamente essa não era a oportunidade. Mesmo porque nós tínhamos que falar com ele também. Ele esta pronto, mas ele precisava saber de tudo. Mas antes nós também precisávamos ter certeza que você também estava pronta. Desculpe Love, se saiu totalmente do meu controle. Eu não esperava que ele aparecesse por aqui.

\- Rory, eu evito estar onde eu sei que você estará. Eu sabia que você não queria me ver. Acredite se eu soubesse que você atenderia essa festa eu não teria vindo. - ele disse a ela.

\- Você não precisava fazer isso. Eu normalmente não estaria aqui em circunstancias normais e por livre e espontânea vontade. Esse era o tipo de festa que nós atendíamos juntos. Eu ultimamente me esquivava desse tipo de festa.

Mudando completamente de assunto ele a perguntou - Você acha que podemos nos encontrar amanha? Eu acho que nós realmente precisamos conversar. - Ele disse em tom de suplica, olhando nos olhos cristalinos dela.

\- Acho que podemos. Se estiver tudo bem para você nós podíamos jantar no hotel em que meninos estão hospedados por volta das 18h.

\- Ahhh, o que eu tenho para falar com você é particular Rory, eu não pretendo que o Colin e o Finn participe.

\- Ninguém disse que eles vão participar. Acho que consigo uma área reservada no restaurante do hotel deles em que nós possamos conversar sem ser interrompidos. Depois nós podemos encontrar com os dois e procurar alguma festa para irmos os quatro juntos.

 _Ele teve dificuldades de assimilar a proposta dela. Ela estava sugerindo que os quatro saíssem juntos amanhã, depois que eles conversassem?_

\- Eu topo! - disse o Finn rapidamente.

\- Finn, você não tem que topar nada. Esse é um momento da Rory e do Logan. - disse o Colin.

\- Ué, mas ela está nos convidando para sair amanhã depois com os meus melhores amigos. Eu estou concordando com o convite. E você vai também, afinal de contas oficialmente na nossa agenda, a Rory é nossa até sábado. O Logan que esta sendo espertinho e nos privando de jantar com ela amanhã. Ele só deveria encontrar com ela na semana que vem, se meus planos seguissem o planejado.

\- Finn, cala boca? - Ele disse ao amigo sorrindo - Ahhhh, por mim tudo bem, Ace, amanhã no hotel do Finn e do Colin. - ele disse - Eu acho então que vou pra casa, deixar vocês se divertirem.

\- Por que? - ela perguntou

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar a noite de vocês, acho que já foi desgastante suficiente nosso encontro... Ahhh, não planejado. Não quero que seja uma noite mais estranha do que já está. Nós temos muitos assuntos pendentes para tratar amanhã...

\- Logan, não vai ser estranho de forma alguma. Nós somos amigos lembra? Quantas coisas fizemos juntos antes de... Acho que vai ser bom nós nos divertirmos como amigos hoje. Amanhã a gente lida com assuntos mais sérios. Hoje eu só quero aproveitar a noite com os meus amigos. - Ela disse com seus olhos pidões que ele tanto amava.

Ele ficou meio chocado e surpreso com as palavras dela. Ele olhou para o Finn e para o Colin que pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele. Ele ficou aguardando que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, mas os dois deram de ombros e abraçaram a Rory sorrindo.

\- E ai Logan, o que você vai beber, eu estava mesmo indo ao bar pegar nossas bebidas - o Colin perguntou.

\- Ahhh... Whisky parece bom. - Ele respondeu e enquanto o Colin direcionava-se para o bar ele seguiu o Finn e a Rory para a mesa que eles estavam.

Meio confuso ainda com a reviravolta da noite ele pensou que aparentemente muita coisa iria mudar daqui pra frente. O fato dela aceitar a sua presença já era alguma coisa. Ele se contentaria em ser amigo dela novamente. Por mais difícil que fosse estar perto e não poder toca-la. Era muito, mas muito melhor estar perto, ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu cheiro, ver seu sorriso, seus olhos e poder saber dela por ela mesma do que a distancia em artigos e noticias. Então ele tentou esquecer toda a bagagem e aproveitar a noite como se eles houvessem acabado de se conhecer.


	12. Informação Pública

**Rory**

Definitivamente um dia repleto de surpresas, foi o dia ontem. Ela estava feliz por ter encontrado com seus amigos, conversado e esclarecido algumas coisas. Encontrar o Logan naquela festa e descobrir que de todos os lugares do mundo, ele estava morando justamente em Londres, mesmo sabendo que ela estava la a surpreendeu e alegrou mais do que ela esperava.

Os meninos a deixaram em casa às 5 da manhã e até então ela não havia conseguido dormir, lembrando de alguns momentos da festa. O Logan acabou indo embora bem antes dizendo que precisava acordar cedo para uma reunião. Foi engraçado tentar convence-lo a ficar mais, do modo que ele fazia quando os quatro estavam na faculdade. Ela ficou satisfeita ao perceber que foi uma noite extremamente agradável e que não houve momentos esquisitos, apesar de todo o passado e todo o acontecido, eles aproveitaram a noite como nos velhos tempos, conversando sobre amenidades e trabalho, dendo muita risada com as histórias do Colin e do Finn e relembraram alguns momentos de Yale, com histórias da brigada de vida ou morte, do jornal e das muitas vezes que eles saíram antes de começarem a namorar. Depois que o Logan foi embora sob protestos dela, do Colin e do Finn, os três aproveitaram para conversando mais um pouco sobre os acontecimentos pós rompimento. Eles contaram como o Logan ficou solitário e que ele provavelmente estaria planejando procura-la em breve.

Com todos esses pensamentos em mente ela ligou para a sua mãe, ansiosa para dar-lhe as boas noticias.

\- Oi Rory. Tudo bem?

\- Oi mãe! tudo ótimo e você? Tenho umas coisas para te contar.

\- Sério? O que? - disse sua mãe animada.

\- Depois que nós nos falamos na madrugada de quinta-feira, eu retornei para o Finn. Ele e o Colin vieram para Londres. Nós almoçamos ontem juntos foi muito bom.

\- Que ótimo Rory!

\- Eu não tinha consciência de que estava com tanta saudade deles. Nós nos divertimos, demos tanta risada. Eles são realmente amigos incríveis. Então nós combinamos que eles me pegariam as 23h para irmos à uma festa beneficente. O lugar era fabuloso, bom Notting Hill é fabuloso. Eu às vezes nem acredito que consegui um apartamento aqui. Enfim, fazia tanto tempo que eu não ia a uma festa como aquela. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me produzia para ir a uma festa como aquela, que foi tudo tão divertido.

\- Own Rory, que bom que você se divertiu. Você precisava disso querida. Eu já estava tão aflita de te ouvir sempre pra baixo. Que bom que eles foram te encontrar. Eles ficarão aí até quando? Porque você não aproveita e vir para casa com eles? Vocês podem sair por aqui. Eu aposto que você também poderia encontrar com a Paris e com o Doyle. E tem a Lane também. O gêmeos estão enormes.

\- Ahhh, eu não sei exatamente até quando eles ficarão. Mas você não vai acreditar mãe. Depois de uma hora que já estávamos lá na festa eu me deparei com nada mais, nada menos que com o Logan. Você pode acreditar? Ele estava lindo. Ainda mais lindo do que ele já era. Ele está com um ar de CEO bem sucedido, tão elegante, com um terno super bem cortado. Ele sempre se vestiu bem, mas ele estava diferente, mais maduro, mais sofisticado... E o sorriso que ele deu ao me ver, derreteu meu coração. No momento em que eu o vi, parece que todo o tempo que passamos sem nos ver não havia existido. Ele parecia tão feliz. Os olhos dele sempre foram muito expressivos, ele estava radiante e tão surpreso quanto eu de vê-lo ali. Então ele se aproximou de mim e nós conversamos um pouco.

\- Você encontrou com o Logan? O Finn e o Colin o chamaram para te encontrar na festa?

\- Não, no primeiro momento houve uma confusão, mas não. Ele não sabia que os meninos estavam em Londres. Ele ficou até bravo por eles estarem lá sem avisa-lo, porque mãe, ele está morando em Londres.

\- Eu sei.

\- Como assim você sabe?

\- Oras Rory, isso é noticia pública.

\- uhhh, agora todo mundo vai ficar com essa de noticia pública? Desde quando você procura saber do Logan?

\- Eu não procuro. Mas eu leio jornal. Eu sei o que esta acontecendo no mundo, inclusive que ele está para assumir definitivamente a direção da HPC. Parece que ele tem feito um ótimo trabalho. Eu não tenho culpa que você não fala comigo e fez dele um completo tabu. Se você tivesse conversado comigo antes talvez isso não fosse uma surpresa para você.

Sem acreditar no que ela estava ouvindo, ela chacoalhou a cabeça para retomar a história do ponto em que havia parado. Não fazia sentido entrar numa discussão com a sua mãe por causa disso.

\- Mãe ele sempre soube que eu estava morando aqui em Londres!

\- Ahhhh... Rory, essa informação também é pública.

\- Eu sei, mas o ponto é que mesmo sabendo que eu estava aqui, ele escolheu vir pra cá, quando voltou a trabalhar com o pai dele. Isso não é incrível? - depois de um tempo sem resposta da sua mãe ela falou - Mãe? Você ouviu o que eu falei? Ele está aqui, em Londres, de todos os lugares do mundo. - Ela disse mais uma vez sorrindo.

Ela não cabia em felicidade, era incrível como o fato de vê-lo ontem tivesse feito tão bem a ela.

\- Eu diria que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando eu disse que de alguma forma vocês deram um jeito de não se distanciar eu estava falando sério. Mesmo sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido com vocês, no fundo eu acho que sempre soube que vocês acabariam ficando juntos.

\- Sério?

\- Não, quer dizer, eu não sei. Eu queria que você fosse feliz e se era ele que te fazia feliz, apesar de eu ter algumas reservas a respeito dele, ele acabou se mostrou um menino sério, trabalhador e não o riquinho inconsequente que você conheceu no começo da faculdade. Ele amadureceu e virou um homem, ele te faz feliz e é isso que importa, mas Rory por favor, tome cuidado.Vá com calma.

\- Eu vou, prometo! Eu estou tão feliz!

\- Eu fico feliz em saber disso filha. Agora só falta você voltar pra casa.

\- Eu vou, eu prometo. Só deixa eu acertar mais algumas coisas. Eu estou morrendo de saudade.

\- Eu também. A mamãe está morrendo de saudades.

\- Eu te amo mãe. Obrigada, obrigada por me falar a verdade!

\- Ao seu dispor meu bem.

\- Eu vou descansar um pouco, eu cheguei muito tarde e estou cansada, mas eu queria te contar o que aconteceu

\- Ok.

\- Tchau mãe - Ela disse e desligou.

Antes de deitar um pouco para ver se consegui dormir umas horinhas, ela ligou no Hyatt Regency London, hotel em que o Finn e o Collin estavam hospedados para reservar uma mesa no Locatelli às 19h.


	13. Controlando os nervos

**Rory**

Ela estava ansiosa, e o dia se arrastava. Depois de ter conversado com a sua mãe sobre todo o ocorrido na noite anterior, ter descansado um pouco e se dedicado ao trabalho boa parte da tarde ela decidiu ligar para o Colin e o Finn afim de saber o seus planos. Como provavelmente, em decorrência do horário, o australiano ainda estaria dormindo, ela optou por ligar ao Colin.

\- Oi Rory, tudo bem? – Ela ouviu ele atendendo sonolento.

\- Ow Colin, eu te acordei? Me desculpe. Achei que você já estivesse acordado. Volte a dormir, nos falamos mais tarde.

\- Não, eu não estava dormindo. Eu já acordei faz tempo, é que estava concentrado lendo um processo. Estou aproveitando que o Finn ainda está dormindo para fazer algumas coisas do escritório.

\- Sábio! – Ela respondeu, sem saber direito o que dizer.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

\- Não... Nada... Eu só queria saber se vocês tem planos para hoje.

\- Eu não sei o Finn, mas eu pensei em trabalhar. Já que ontem nossos planos mudaram com o convite do Logan. Achei que você fosse trabalhar e só nos encontraríamos à noite.

\- É eu tinha pensado nisso também, mas eu já havia adiantado muita coisa quando soube que vocês viriam para Londres, assim passaríamos o máximo de tempo juntos. Mas ontem eu fui pega de surpresa e pra falar a verdade eu já dormi, escrevi três artigos, só que tem coisa que não da para antecipar muito, não é mesmo?

\- E o que você sugere?

\- Humm, já que o Finn ainda está dormindo o que você acha de almoçarmos junto ai no hotel de vocês? A gente pode tomar um drink até o horário da reserva para o jantar com o Logan.

\- Legal. Estou te esperando.

\- Estou à caminho. – Ela respondeu alegremente

\- Ahhhh, Rory? – Ela ouviu o Colin chamando antes que ela desligasse.

\- Oi?

\- Tem alguma coisa que você precise falar comigo sem o Finn?

\- Uh?

\- Existe algum motivo por você ter e ligado e não para o Finn? Só achei estranho você querer aproveitar que o Finn esteja dormindo para almoçarmos. – Ele questionou cuidadoso.

\- Nada em especial. Às vezes o Finn é muito intenso. Por mais que o bom humor dele seja de grande ajuda neste momento em que eu estou com dificuldades para controlar os meus nervos, uma conversa mais tranquila não seria má ideia.

\- Ahhh, ok. Estou te esperando então.

\- Até Colin! – Ela disse e desligou.

Correndo para o Closet ela ficou na dúvida se já se vestia para o jantar, mas como ela queria se produzir mais para encontrar e surpreender o Logan ela decidiu por se arrumar lá no hotel. Então para um almoço com seu amigo ela optou por um vestido azul marinho acinturado com um cintinho dourado, decote quadrado e manguinha. Cabelos soltos e levemente enrolados nas pontas e maquiagem bem leve. Para o jantar ela escolheu seu vestido creme de seda, colocando-o em uma capa de viagem com sapatos combinando. Ela sabia que poderia deixar as coisas no quarto dos meninos para se arrumar lá.

Saindo apressada, ela pegou um taxi e foi para o Hyatt. O percurso foi tranquilo, em 10 minutos ela estava no Lobby do hotel identificando-se ao concierge. Enquanto ela aguardava ser anunciassem ao Sr. McCrae de costas para o balcão, ela observou a movimentação no hotel. O entra e sai de pessoas, homens e mulheres com roupas sociais conversando, famílias dando risada, e não pode evitar de se lembrar da pousada de sua mãe e como ela sentia saudade de casa.

\- Srta... Srta. Gilmore? – Ela ouviu na borda da sua consciência – Srta. Lorelai Gilmore?

\- Ahhh... Sim!

\- O Sr. McCrae gostaria de saber se a Srta. deseja subir!

\- Sim, eu preciso deixar algo com ele. – Ela respondeu prestando atenção desta vez na conversa do concierge.

\- Sr. McCrae, a Srta. Gilmore informou que gostaria de subir... Pois não Sr.

Desligando o telefone ele se dirigiu a ela – O Sr. McCrae a aguarda em sua suíte. Quarto 516. Primeiro Elevador à esquerda.

\- Muito obrigada!

\- Ao seu dispor Srta.. Boa tarde!

Ela seguiu em direção ao elevador indicado e apertou 5 andar. Chegando lá ela calmamente caminhou até a porta do quarto do Colin, sorriu ao deparar-se com portas duplas e uma ante-sala que separava o acesso à suite deles, dos demais quartos do andar.

 _Riquinhos esnobes, eles não se contentariam com um quarto normal -_ ela pensou - _Pra que tanta frescura, se eles já estavam num dos hotéis mais caros de Londres._ Dando risada ela bateu a porta do quarto dos meninos e aguardo.


	14. Ele não é insecure

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Avenir Next'; color: #7a7a7a; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #7a7a7a; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongcolin/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Ele ouviu baterem à porta do quarto e rapidamente foi atende-la, sabendo que era a Rory. Ao abri-la ele se deparou com os olhos azuis cristalinos tão familiares da sua amiga./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Oi Colin! - Ela disse inclinando-se para cumprimenta-lo. - Eu só queria saber se posso deixar o meu vestido para o jantar com o Logan aqui e se eu poderia me trocar. Se for incomoda-los tudo bem, eu vejo se tem.../p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Rory! Por favor, esse é o tipo de coisa que você nem precisa perguntar né. Claro, que você pode! Você quer entrar e colocar no meu Closet? Eu deixei a porta do quarto do Finn fechada. - Ele disse a cortando./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Ahhh tudo bem. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Ele deu passagem e a acompanhou até o closet, onde ela pendurou a capa de viagem e deixou junto uma bolsinha./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Virando sorrindo ela disse - Pronto, vamos?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Claro, onde você prefere ir? No The Churchill bar Terrace ou no Chef's Table?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Bom já são 16 horas, acho melhor tomarmos um drink e uns aperitivos para eu jantar satisfatoriamente com o Logan, tudo bem?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Não que eu ache que você não seja capaz de comer agora e depois com o Logan, mas concordo com você, vamos ao The Churchill. Tudo bem eu deixar um bilhete pro Finn nos encontrar lá a hora que acordar?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Tudo bem!/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Ele escreveu um bilhete e deixou sobre a mesa da sala comum do quarto. - Vamos? - Ele disse notando que ela já o aguardava perto da porta. Ele a seguiu fechando-a atrás deles./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Enquanto eles caminhavam para o elevador ele questionou - E ai? Como você está?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Ansiosa! Eu não deveria, mas estou ansiosa./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Rory, deixe-se sentir. Por que você não deveria estar ansiosa? Você o ama não ama?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Amor não resolve tudo Colin./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu acho que resolve sim. Ao menos deveria./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Então eles entraram no elevador e ficaram em silêncio até que estivessem no Lobby do hotel. Chegando lá eles caminharam em silêncio até o Bar. Segurou a porta para eles entrar, ela .procurou uma mesa para 4 pessoas, sabendo que logo o Finn se juntaria a eles. Um bartender veio até eles afim de anotar seus pedidos, ela quis um Dry-Martini e ele pediu Whisky. Eles aproveitaram e pediram uma porção de petiscos e assim que o bartender saiu ele falou. - Rory, o Logan é o meu melhor amigo, você sabe disso. Eu o conheço desde sempre e um tempo depois o Finn veio da Australia e nós o conhecemos, eu não consigo nem me lembrar como. Somos nós três desde então, um pelo outro. O que eu quero dizer com isso é que eu já vivi muita coisa com o Logan. Pode parecer que não, porque o Finn é um cara extremamente expansível, e falastrão, brincalhão, mas nós três fazemos um contraponto perfeito. Eu sou mais reservado, mas isso não me impede de perceber e notar algumas coisas. Diferente do Finn eu ajudo e aconselho o Logan de uma forma diferente. O Finn é de falar e de encher o saco e depois no minuto seguinte ele já está completamente fora do ar, porque ele é maluco. Você sabe!/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Colin, você sinceramente não precisa./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Não Rory, eu preciso, você precisa entender algumas coisas. Eu sei que você conhece bem a dinâmica da nossa amizade. Mas nós nunca fomos capazes de te dizer o que nós vimos no Logan antes, durante e depois de você. Eu acho que você merece e precisa saber disso. - Ele disse olhando para ela sério, e quando ela não disse nada ele continuou - A questão Rory é que o Logan desde sempre foi pressionado e guiado para um determinado futuro. Eu também fui e o Finn também, mas de formas diferentes. Meu pai trocava de esposa como quem troca de roupa, a família do Finn foi mais estável e apesar de existir cobrança eles apoiavam um pouco mais ele. Para falar a verdade, em geral, a família do Finn é meio maluca. Meu pai não se mete na minha vida, só deixou muito claro, desde sempre, que para eu ser herdeiro eu teria que estudar em Yale como toda a família, fazer curso de direito e quando me formasse assumir os negócios da família. Claro, eu me incomodava com o fato de não ter uma relação próxima e amorosa, mas as coisas são assim na alta sociedade, nossos pais nos compensam com cartões de crédito, carros, viagens, barcos e festas. A falta de carinho é suprida desta forma. Eu aceitei isso numa boa, eu sempre gostei da minha vida. O Finn não tem do que reclamar, mas o Logan era diferente. Primeiro porque ele é um Huntzberger, apesar de todos nós termos as nossas vidas expostas por razões óbvias é diferente quando você é o Magul da comunicação. A família dele está sob os holofotes da mídia sempre e o Logan esteve nessa posição desde pequeno, você entende?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Colin, mas ele gosta do que ele faz. Olha só como ele está se dando bem./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu sei que ele gosta. Ele é ótimo no que faz porque ele ama isso. Só que isso não bastava pra ele. Sabe porque ele está se dando tão bem? Porque ele provou pra ele mesmo que ele era capaz e bom quando ele foi para a California. Em alguns meses a empresinha que ele investiu o dinheiro decolou. Rory entenda, o Logan é um cara orgulhoso. Por mais que ele adore ter dinheiro e poder fazer o que ele quisesse fazer a hora que ele quisesse fazer, ele odiava o fato de que o que ele mais amava fazer não era reconhecido porque ele era bom e sim porque ele era um Huntzberger./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu não acredito que ele fosse tão inseguro dessa forma./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Você nunca parou para pensar se seu blog é o mais acessado porque você é uma ótima colunista política ou porque você é a herdeira Hayden? - Ele questionou olhando para ela. - Foi o que eu pensei - ele disse quando ela desviou o olhar./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- É diferente./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Por que é diferente?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Antes que ela respondesse o bartender colocou seus drinks a mesa e saiu. Ela bebericou seu drink e não deu uma resposta. Ele ficou olhando para ela esperando. Até que ela sorriu e disse - Continue./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Ele percebeu que ela só havia falado aquilo para rebater, mas depois pensou bem e viu que realmente era exatamente igual. - Bom, a questão toda é que ele amava escrever, ele adorava fazer isso, eu lembro quando criança como ele escrevia, e na verdade ele esperava que o pai dele tivesse orgulho dele, só que a cada vez que ele escrevia um artigo e entregava pro pai ele recebia criticas. Que precisava melhorar isso, que a palavra estava errada, que ele tinha sido tendencioso, ou que naquele caso isento demais. Nunca um elogio, um parabéns, um reconhecimento genuíno pelo seu empenho e entusiasmo. Com o tempo todas as críticas do seu pai e avô foram minando a auto-estima dele. Claro que isso contribuiu para ele ser brilhante, porque ele se esforçava demais para agradar o pai e ele realmente gostava daquilo, mas Rory entenda, por mais que o Logan sempre transparecesse segurança e confiança, profissionalmente e afetivamente ele sempre foi muito carente e inseguro. Ele sempre quis que o pai tivesse orgulho dele. Mas o Mitchum, como todo pai da alta sociedade, é um tremendo babaca. Como defesa depois que nós já éramos maiores e entendíamos melhor as coisas e que ele cansou de tentar agradar o pai, ele passou a odiar tudo que o pai exigia dele, abominar o fato de não ter escolha, de ter que ser o melhor, o que cá entre nós ele é, mas enfim ele tem um baita ressentimento do pai dele. Para piorar, a mãe dele acha que ele tem que casar com uma esposa troféu, que fosse fútil como ela. Ele deve ter te contado isso, mas um pouco antes de entrar em Yale, ele e o pai dele fizeram um acordo. Ele iria pra Yale, faria jornalismo, escreveria para o YDN e quando se formasse assumiria os negócios. Em contra-partida eles não interfeririam na sua vida amorosa até que ele se formasse. Ele participaria de reuniões mensais na Huntzberger Publishing, e após a formatura ele se casaria com a esposa dos sonhos da mãe e assumiria os negócios. A Shira não cumpriu exatamente o acordo deles, porque sempre que ela tinha uma oportunidade para tentar empurrar uma menina idiota da sociedade para ele, ela o fazia. E ele ficava revoltado, eles sempre brigavam ele nos encontrava extremamente perturbado. Você chegou a presenciar algumas situações como essa./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Nem me lembre! /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu estou terminando eu prometo, e então eu encerro a conversa chata./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Não é chato de forma alguma. É bom entender algumas coisas finalmente. O Logan sempre foi tão reservado./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- O Logan estava decepcionado com o pai, ferido, e chateado. Quando ele cresceu e percebeu que por mais que ele tentasse ele não teria a atenção da forma como ele gostaria ele "se rebelou". Querendo ou não Rory, e eu sei que você nos julgou por isso varias vezes, a nossa forma de chamar alguma atenção dos nossos pais era fazendo idiotice. Chega um ponto que nós estamos tão decepcionados e feridos que passamos a odiar tudo que nosso futuro perfeito nos reserva, porque o que nós mais queríamos era amor e carinho. Então nós bebemos, roubamos barcos, afundamos barcos, fazemos rachas, pulamos de paraquedas, ou de andaimes com guarda-chuva e viajamos pelo mundo zoando, sem pensar nas consequências. Saímos com o máximo de mulheres possíveis até o dia que formos obrigados a casar com uma pessoa que a gente mal conhece para ficar sorrindo alegoricamente ao nosso lado, porque não temos assunto, nem afinidades, apenas papeis e responsabilidades. Você consegue imaginar não ter escolha? Ou não enxergar uma? No meio disso tudo você apareceu, desafiando ele. Você não tem idéia de como ele ficou após aquele encontro no seu dormitório. Ele estava admirado por você, pela sua beleza e inteligência. Ele te quis desde aquele dia e estava preparado para fazer qualquer coisa para que você fosse dele. Até o dia que ele descobriu que você era uma Gilmore. Ele ficou sem chão. Ele sabia as complicações de sair com uma garota da sociedade. Depois teve aquela festa tenebrosa que seus avós deram pra você. Ali quando chegamos, antes de te encontrar, ele percebeu o propósito da festa. Você não imagina como ele ficou doente de ciúme. Um tempo depois nós te encontramos e demos um jeito de te levar para a casa da piscina. Lá você jogou a bomba dizendo que tinha namorado. O mundo dele ruiu. Você então nos deu a grande oportunidade de conhecer o "Farmer Boy", desculpe mas até hoje nós nos questionamos o que você viu naquele garoto. Enfim, aquele babaca termina com você na nossa frente. A nossa vontade era de ir atrás e acabar com a cara dele, por ter te humilhado daquele jeito, na frente de pessoas que você mal conhecia. E mesmo que conhecesse, aquilo não se faz, não com uma garota como você. Enfim, por você o Logan se acalmou, afinal uma nova esperança cresceu no peito dele. Ele te queria desesperadamente, só não sabia como. Ele estava num conflito. Ele se manteve por perto, nós ficamos amigos, nós te encontrávamos, ele sabia seus horários e sua rotina. Um tempo depois daquela maldita festa, a noticia de que você estava solteira se espalhou pelo campus e ele se irritou com os comentários e intenções de outros caras da faculdade. Aí ele resolveu te pregar aquela peça. Ele queria deixar claro para qualquer idiota de Yale que você era dele. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu fiquei com tanto ódio dele naquele dia./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Nós sabemos, ele nos contou o que você disse pra ele. E sabe a única coisa que o deixou puto e que ele não parava de falar?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Não, o que? Eu falei tanta coisa pra ele naquele dia./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Que você disse para ele que "vocês eram pessoas muito diferentes". - Ele disse e ela não respondeu nada, mas seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. - Rory, ele te amava, já lá ele te amava. Foi impressionante como em questão de dias e semanas o Logan mudou. Ele nunca precisou correr atrás de uma mulher e convence-la a sair com ele, ou estar com ele. Você era um desafio, uma novidade constante, alguém que ele tinha extrema atração física e intelectual, ele adorava conversar com você, porque finalmente ele tinha encontrado alguém capaz de falar de igual pra igual com ele. Mas ele estava naquele conflito, por você ser da sociedade, diferente, especial, alguém que ele mesmo não seria capaz de levar pra cama dele por uma noite e pronto. Ele não suportava mais ficar longe de você. Então ele se aproximou cada vez mais, nossa vida quase que rodava em torno de você. Era até irritante. Quantas vezes eu e o Finn não brigávamos com ele, para ele parar de te enrolar. Nós sabíamos, desde do evento da brigada que vocês estavam apaixonados. Depois daquele dia ele nos fez arrasta-la para tudo quanto era lugar. Então seu avô morreu e nós descobrimos que você além de Gilmore era Hayden. Rory ele quase entrou em colapso. Dava dó de ver o desespero dele. Mas já era tarde demais, ele já estava envolvido demais e apaixonado demais. Ele continuou com a amizade. Ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, nós o mataríamos. Então você o tirou da miséria que ele vivia nos últimos meses dando o primeiro passo. Fazendo a proposta dos sonhos dele. Jamais havia passado na cabeça dele te propor algo do gênero, por alguns motivos. 1- ele já sabia que não queria algo casual com você, porque ele já gostava demais de você. Só que ele não era capaz de admitir para ele mesmo. 2 - você era uma garota da sociedade, assim que alguém soubesse, o relacionamento passaria a ter outro significado que ele queria, mas era medroso demais para admitir. 3 - ele acreditava que não te merecia, que ele estragaria tudo e te perderia, inclusive a amizade. Mas vocês mudaram a dinâmica da relação, vocês eram um casal. De casual nada tinha a relação de vocês, nós mal o víamos, ele queria sua presença a todo momento. Era um delícia ver a alegria dele, como ele estava satisfeito, ele era outra pessoa, alguém muito melhor, mas cheio de inseguranças. Quando mais uma vez você deu o próximo passo, e vocês começaram a namorar, porque ele estava se comportando como um idiota porque estava morrendo de medo de te pedir em namoro, porque ele achava que não era capaz, então porque não deixar tudo como estava e ele era o cara mais feliz do mundo. Porque ele oficialmente tinha você só para ele, e todos sabiam disso. Tudo bem, vocês tiveram uns percalços, ele pisou na bola, vocês terminaram. Ele ficou miserável naquele período, até que vocês voltaram e ele chamou você para morar com ele. Eu jamais pensei que isso fosse capaz de acontecer um dia, mas aconteceu e ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu e o Finn o invejávamos por ele ter achado você, pelo bem que você fazia a ele. Ele se tornou responsável, ainda o Logan meio inconsequente, festeiro, mas muito mais maduro, centrado. Você era o centro do universo dele. Ele veio para Londres e sentia tanto a sua falta que duas semanas depois de ter chegado aqui ele nos ligou dizendo que ia te pedir em casamento./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- O que? Duas semanas depois que ele estava aqui?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Sim./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Mas.../p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Nós o convencemos a esperar um pouco, você estava em Yale ainda, e não fazia sentido. Ele pensou bem e achou que realmente era melhor esperar. Ele nunca quis que você saísse da escola, ele queria ver você formada e perseguindo o seu sonho. Ele esperou. Nós conversávamos frequentemente sobre isso. Nós tentamos enfiar na cabeça dele esperar um ano depois que você se formasse para fazer o pedido. Afinal ele já havia manejado para voltar para casa de qualquer forma. Mas ele não quis, ele enfiou na cabeça que ele precisava de você ao lado dele como vocês estavam quando moravam juntos em Yale. Ele nos disse que precisava desesperadamente de você ao lado dele, como um casal, todos os dias juntos, ele não suportava essa coisa de ter horários para falar com você na agenda. Ele achava que com vocês casados o pai dele parecesse de demandar os horários dele e a Shira parasse de tentar veladamente apresentar mulheres para ele./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu não sabia que ela fazia isso./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Fazia e isso o deixava doente de ódio. Ele se precipitou, não pensou direito, não conversou com você antes, o que deveria ter feito. Mas ele estava perdidamente apaixonado e queria você ao lado dele desesperadamente./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu também Colin. Mas não casada abrindo mão dos meus sonhos./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Rory, nós conversamos sobre isso e você sabe que ele não ia te pedir isso. Pelo contrário ele te daria asas e colocaria para voar exatamente onde você quisesse voar. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Resignando-se diante disso ela disse - Colin, eu sinto muito por ter causado essa bagunça./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Você não fez bagunça nenhuma. Você estava no seu direito de dizer não, e se ele tivesse sido mais esperto ele não teria passado por isso. Eu acho que ele fez o pedido no momento inapropriado e pior sem ter alinhado absolutamente nada com você antes. Ele também errou. O que eu quero que você saiba é que ele não deixou de te amar por isso, nem passou a te odeia. Ele ficou ferido sim, mas ele sempre quis você. Ele não te procurou porque ele achava que você não o perdoaria jamais, ele tentou ser feliz, mas não conseguiu e ele ia te procurar em breve, porque ele cansou de não ter você. Então hoje, quando vocês forem conversar, eu só te peço para que você tenha em mente tudo que eu te falei agora, e tudo que conversamos ontem. Entenda as motivações dele e seja sincera com ele, da mesma forma que você foi com a gente. - Ele pediu olhando sério para ela./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu prometo. Obrigada Colin./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Ok, chaga de conversa séria e vamos.../p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Ahhh muito bonito. Vocês dois aqui bebendo sem mim. O que eu fiz para merecer dois amigos como vocês? - Eles ouviram o Finn reclamando caminhando na direção deles./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu não quis que o Colin te acordasse para você não ficar de mal humor Finn. - Respondeu a Rory assim que o Finn sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado dando um beijo no rosto dela./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu de mau humor Love? Eu nunca fico de mau humor quando estou com você. - O Finn disse brincalhão. - A propósito, que horas será seu jantar com o Logan?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Às 19h./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- E você pretende encontra-lo assim? - o Finn perguntou a ela com uma cara de desgosto./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Não eu trouxe um vestido para me trocar, deixei no quarto de vocês./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- E você pretende fazer isso quando?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Estava pensando em subir umas 18h./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- É mesmo? Que incrível... - Ele disse sarcasticamente./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Qual é Finn, para de ser um chato./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Ela está atrasada Colin./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Não está não./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Está sim, são 18:40./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Ele olhou o relógio e viu que realmente o tempo tinha passado rápido demais. E olhou assustado para eles e ouviu a Rory reclamar./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Droga, droga, droga. Nós perdemos completamente a noção do tempo, eu preciso me trocar e rá , pega a minha chave, eu vou ficar aqui com o Colin e ver se encontramos com o Logan, para dizer que você está se arrumando. Corre! - O Finn disse entregando o cartão chave do quarto deles para a Rory que o pegou e saiu correndo./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- E então como foi?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Eu dei mais um empurrãozinho/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Bom! Só espero que o Logan não estrague tudo hoje. Eu odeio deixar eles conversarem sem termos falado com ele antes./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Finn, acho bom o Logan aprender a se virar um pouco sozinho. Eu juro que se ele perder essa garota mais uma vez, eu dou uma surra nele e roubo ela pra mim./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-size: 18px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Iowan Old Style'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"- Ela é incrível né. Nosso amigo é um cara de sorte!/p 


End file.
